Forbidden Attraction
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: Riley finally got to live his dream. 14 years later the little 8 year old is all grown up and working for the most notorious gangster in Woodcrest; Sage. It's his job to off anyone and everyone who gets on Sage's bad side but what happens when he falls in love with his target? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

We live in a world where it's every man for himself...or should I say every thug for himself. The streets is it's own world. When you out in the streets the real world is left behind as you step into a realm of corruption, thieving, killing, drugs and no hope. Once you in, you in or you dead...lot of people learn that the hard way. When I was 8 I thought being a thug would be cool. The money, the power, the hoes, I wanted it all. But I didn't know the cost to have it. Now I was in it...and there was no escaping it.

"Yo, Esco! Sage got a job for you!" Being in a gang is more than just selling dope, shooting people and stealing money. There's a cycle and everyone has a place in that cycle. Mine was to off anyone and everyone who got on Sage's bad side...kind of like an assassin.

"Aight tell him I'll be dere in'a minute." $184, $189, $200, $210...that sums up my pay from the last job. Quickly stashing my cash in a hidden drawer under my desk I threw on my leather jacket, chain and headed downstairs. Yea, I know what you thinking, but a nigga gotta stay organized too ya'know?. Our "headquarters" was a 2 story building that was actually a bank down below. You were expecting, what? An abandoned building? Well that's exactly where all them other bitch ass niggas who dare call themselves a thug would be expecting us to be. Plus a lil extra dough for all of us wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, who is it now? D-Ray? Gemini? Slade?" I asked popping some Extra in my mouth and plopping down on the $2,000 brown leather couch.

"None of the above. D-Mac." Sage was a guy who was definitely not one to be messed with. He was one of the most notorious thugs in all of Woodcrest, not many would even think to cross him which made my job that much easier. He was black like me and pretty much every other thug, don't get me wrong we got a few whites and latinos but not many, bout 6'7, black hair always fresh and trimmed, suit & tie kind of guy, and there was just this aurora around him that said 'Don't fuck with me'. He kind of reminded me of Huey...not the attitude but the facial expressions. He was always all business.

"That gay ass nigga tryna steal from you, again?" It was nothing new really. D-Mac was of course the leader of one of the most powerful and dangerous rival gangs; over west. He was constantly tryna steal the throne from Sage, but never got close.

"And he succeeded. Stole over half a million from me last week and I'm not happy about that."

"Who was on watch?" I questioned now suddenly very interested. People rarely succeeded in stealing from us and when they did it was huge. And half a million? That's chump change to Sage, but money is money.

"Doesn't matter now they won't be on watch again." _Dead_.

"So...what? You want me to take him out?"

"No, not him...I want the Jewel." _He can't be serious._

"You want me to kill the Jewel? _The _Jewel_?_" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Jewel was by far at the top of every single one of D-Mac's rivals wanted list. Whether it was the kill list or the fuck list every thug in Woodcrest wanted her. Yes, her. The Jewel is D-Mac's most prized possession, she's not just a hoe or some bitch. They called her the Jewel because she was said to look like a goddess and was strictly off limits.

"Well, he took something from me and now I want to take something from him. Then maybe next time he'll think twice about stealing from me." Without another word he got up and walked out of the room. Usually I would just accept the job without complaining, but this was a suicide mission. Any dumbass would know that he keeps her heavily guarded, especially when he's not around. He barely ever let's her out of his sight and when he does oh you can bet that it'll be hell getting to her.

Sighing I got up and sulked back to my office. The floorboards creaking as my size 15 custom Jordan's slowly descended onto the floor step, after step. I decided to head out for a little bit before checking out her file on my desk back up in the office. Hopping in my new, well earned, Rolls Royce I turned blasted the radio and drove off heading for the one place I used to call home. Everything still looked the same..., but the big fancy houses didn't seem so big and fancy, the shiny cars didn't seem so expensive, however the white residents were still as they've always been; stuck up and racist. As I made my way down Timid Deer Lane I couldn't help but have old memories flash in my head. Me and Cindy hooping down at the court, all four of us walking down the street late at night just hanging, painting the neighbor's houses...it was all just a dream now. Stopping in front of the house I paused for a second. What if he hates me? What if he's forgotten all about me? What if he's better off without a brother? Shaking the thoughts out of my head I got out of the car and decided to simply stop being a bitch. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door and waited...

"Coming!" _Well I'll be damn._ The door opened to reveal the mulatto girl from across the street. She still looked the same...only older..._and sexier._ Her two big puffballs for hair were gone, now replaced by a high ponytail. It was still as curly as before but just a little straighter. Surprised Huey even let her do that. _Puberty did her justice_...her hips and ass had grown out quite a bit, guess that's from the black side, her boobs weren't big but they weren't small either, she had to be at least a C and quite perky.

"Riley? Is that really you?" Before I could respond she launched herself at me in a bone-crushing hug. _Damn, who knew the girl was so strong. _

"Jaz, who's at the-" I looked over her shoulder to see none other than my big brother; the one and only Huey Freeman. He hasn't changed much either. Still had that same oversized 70's afro, still wore the same gay clothes and still had that same scowl on his face. Only difference was the little girl in his arms. _Wow, I really missed a lot. _

"Jazmine, can you take Trinity upstairs and put her to bed, please?" He asked, well sounded more like an order, never taking his eyes off me.

"Sure, honey!" As she grabbed the little girl from his arms we never once took our eyes off of each other. It wasn't hatred or annoyance like when we were kids, but...something else.

"Wassup...can't you at least show a nigga some love?" I teased trying to lighten the tension. Without so much of a response he stalked toward me and I expected a punch or karate kick or something but what I did not expect was for him to wrap his arms around me in a bro hug. I was shocked for a second but returned the gesture.

"Good to see you, Riley." His voice didn't hold the usual cold, sarcastic tone I remembered but it was more light and...caring. _Figured Jazmine would turn him into even more of a bitch. _

"You too. So...Trinity?" We moved the little reunion over to the living room.

"Yea...she turned 3 yesterday. There's a lot I need to fill you in on...and you owe me an explanation as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out I had missed way more than so I thought. Huey and Jazmine got engaged at 21, Jazmine got pregnant with twins on their honeymoon in Hawaii; a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Trinity which Jazmine insisted on and the boy they named after...me. Now that surprised me. Why in the hell would he name his child after some dumbass, thug who probably would be in the streets all his life and dead before 30? Made no sense to me, but I was still grateful anyway. Maybe Huey does care about more than revolution, the news & himself. Also turns out Huey's actually fulfilling his dream in making a difference as the leader and founder of a program for African-American rights who actually consulted with the mayor often. And Jazmine was a house wife..._no surprise there._

"Well I should really get going..." I said finishing off the Smirnoff cooler and tossing it in the trash.

"Riley...when are you going to get off the streets? I'd feel better if I didn't have to worry about seeing your face on the news or having to speak at your funeral anytime soon." The tone in his voice was concerned and condescending.

"You think I don' wanna? I jus' can't, Huey...I tried and nearly lost my damn life. Once you in, you in and dere ain't no way out."

"There's always a way out, Riley...goodnight." Great. Just what I needed, a Zen life lesson to hang over my head for the rest of the day. Shaking my head I climbed back in the car and sped off toward Sage's place. All the lights were off so everyone must be gone...except the guards of course. The dark indigo night sky was dimly light by the moon sprinkled with the bright balls of gas we call stars. The only sound echoing through the streets was the beeping of the numbers as I punch in the code to our upstairs hideout. Taking a look around to make sure no one was following I slink behind the heavy steel door and rush to my office. _Just gonna grab the file and get the hell out of here, been a long ass day and I'm ready to jus' take my ass to bed._ _No interruptions._ Snatching the pale scarlet folder off of the flat mahogany surface I kept my head high as I made my way down the empty narrow hall and out, once again, to the car.

The drive home was silent, just the way I like it. The streets were empty and barely half the lights were on. Which is barely new riding through the ghetto. Took me quite a while to get home since I live out almost in the suburbs..._yes, I Riley Freeman, live in one of those fancy white houses._ _Can't a nigga have nice things too?_ It's nice to get away from all the gun wars and police sirens once in a while. Stepping out of my shoes I made my way across the polished marble floors to the patio door. As soon as it opened in came rushing Jack and Daniels; my two 10 month pitbulls, already almost the same size as me, Jack was chocolate brown with a white underbelly and Daniels was white with tan patches over his eyes and on his back. They both had these big icy blue eyes that could stop a car or clear out a crowd of people. _Never thought of me as a dog person, huh?_ Someone has to guard the house while I'm gone...don't worry I'm not Michael Vick or anything.

"You missed a nigga huh...or are u jus' hungry, as usual?" Of course they didn't respond..._cause they're fucking dogs. _I pulled out the steak I left thawing in the sink, cut it in half and threw in into their bowls. They went at it like I hadn't fed them in months. Chuckling I sat down on the couch and got to work. Her file was surprisingly thicker than any of my other "clients". There were pictures, bio, class records, personality profiles, daily schedule's and even a blue print of D-Mac's house. I gotta say the rumors don't do her justice...at all, but they weren't wrong. I heard she was one of those Creoles like Beyonce. Certainly looked the part, she has the beautiful tan skin, full body, hips, ass and titties, long silky chestnut hair that went down to her waist. No wonder D-Mac kept her holed up so tight, I'd certainly snatch her up if I had the chance. From her headshot I could see she had these big piercing icy blue eyes that seemed to look right through your soul, full pink lips, dimples and these light freckles you probably wouldn't notice unless you were right in front of her. She was even more beautiful than what everyone put on. Oh how I would love to...quickly shaking that thought out of my head I put the pictures away and tried to stay focused. I could not let anything distract me from my job. She is a target and nothing more. Taking one more glance at the papers I sprawled out across the couch letting my mind drift.

"Yo! Reezy! D-Mac just left his crib and Jewel's there alone. Time for you to head out." My partner in crime yelled from the doorway. I couldn't believe it. Cindy McPhearson aka C-Murph was there, in the flesh, standing in my doorway. Me and Cindy go way back. She was probably about the closest thing I had to a best friend, my ride or die. She, like Jazmine, had filled out quite a bit since I last saw her. She finally got rid of the two pigtails and let her hair flow down her back under a Bulls snapback.

"C-Murhp! Wassup white girl, what'chu doin' here?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see her.

"Well, I heard you was back n'on dis "big mission" So I decided ta come help a nigga out. Now c'mon we got work to do." I followed her outside to her car which was surprisingly a black Cadillac Escalade EXT.

"What'chu doin' drivin' a man's car, girl?" I teased headed over to the driver's side, only to be stopped by Cindy's arm.

"Exactly that, drivin' it." Choosing not to argue with her I reluctantly got in the passenger's seat and sat in silence.

"So...this girl...she a hoe dat owe money or su'in?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"Nahh."

"Den what is it?"

"Well le's jus' say somebody fucked up an'dey gonna pay." We parked a few blocks from the house and waited. Good thing it was pitch dark tonight, made it that easier to conceal a 5,800 lbs truck. D got in his Benz and drove off, passing by us without so much as a sideways glance. Three "police cars" close behind him.

"Aight, Im in n'out." Before she could respond I hopped out the truck, pulled the hood over my head and walked to the back of the house. Yea, it was a few blocks but that's nothing. The closer I got I stripped out of my sweats revealing a slick, black suit. _No, Reezy don't do rentals. _In order to blend in I had to play the part. _Seems like he don got the gang confused with the mafia_. Getting into the house was the easy part...it's getting out that's gonna be hard. Having the blue prints memorized it wasn't hard to find his master bedroom on the top floor. There were guards literally everywhere. Four in every hall and two around every corner. Thank god they all don't know each other.

"Hey, you!" Shit. My heart started pounding wildly in my chest, desperately looking for an escape as my palms started to sweat.

"What are you doing up here? No one's allowed up here." _Time to put on that Reezy charm._

"Sorry, but D asked me to check on his girl and see if she needed anything. Now either you can let me go in and do my job or explain to D why she was left uncared for and malnourished. Your choice." He glared at me but didn't argue. I could've taken him if he tried to put up a fight anyway. He was probably only about 6'0 and didn't look to have much muscle. Compared to me; 6'3 and I be in the gym on the daily. _Now who do you think would've won that battle?_ He went on about his business as I did mine. _Dumbass nigga._

They don't call it the master bedroom for just any reason. His bed had to be at least XXKing sized, 72' wall plasma, mini fridge, microwave, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Blu-ray player, whole wall shelf full of games and another full of movies ...paradise. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the bathroom door creaked open. With speed I didn't even know I had I pulled out my gun, trigger ready and aimed at the intruder. _Well actually I'm the intruder so...know what whatever._

With no surprise it was her. My hand started to shake as I took in her appearance; she was just coming out of the shower I'm guessing, teal silk robe hanging off her shoulders, open just enough to see the tops of her breasts, water trickling down like rain drops sliding down a mountain, barely long enough to cover her ass exposing her long smooth tan legs, swallowing hard I managed to gain some control over myself and met her eyes. Her green orbs held no fear, but...amusement.

"Can I help you?" She purred taking a few steps closer. _You know what she's tryna do...don't fall for it Riley. She's JUST A TARGET. _

"You could drop dead." I drew my finger back about to pull the trigger when suddenly the gun was snatched from my hand and my feet were swept from under me.

What the hell?! Gaining my composure, well partially, I looked up to see her towering over me, gun aimed right between my eyes.

"Who the FUCK are you? Who sent you?!" She growled. It was a whole new side to her. Her blue eyes seemed to darken in malice as she spat the words at me with venom. I gotta say it was scary...and kind of hot.

"I won't ask you again." She lowered the gun positioning it over..._oh shit_.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to do anything rash. I'm here to protect you. There are some people coming to kill you and D-Mac ordered me to take you to a secrete location and hold you till morning when he's finished his business." I explained cooly. She raised an eyebrow and lowered the loaded weapon completely.

"That why you came in here aiming this at me? To protect me?" She questioned still tense.

"You startled me, that's all." I replied with a smirk.

"Mhmm...get up," She ordered. I complied with no problem, hands up in surrender, "now-" While she was distracted I snatched the gun from her but before I could aim she got me with a left hook to my cheek. _God damn, girl sholl can fight. Sage didn't warn me about this shit_. I spat out what blood there was and caught her wrist on her next attempt to K.O. me, dropping the gun. She kicked me in my back followed by a punch to my ribs_. Who the fuck taught this bitch, Huey?_ I shook the pain off and threw her on the ground. _No idea how her robe is still intact after all of this._ We were both breathing heavy but I was by far in more pain than her. Before she could kick my legs from up under me again I dove to grab the gun at the same time she pounced on my back. Didn't hurt since she probably weighed only what? 107? Then I felt this sharp pain in my side. _Did this crazy bitch just stab me? Alright that's it_. I threw her off my back and before she could retaliate I knocked her upside the head with the butt of the gun. _She'll feel that in the morning. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok soo...we're gonna fast forward a little bit here since my mind drew a blank. Just assume Riley had to go through a lot of shit to get her out that house, alright? Anyway thanks for those actually taking the time to read my story and I hope more of you will take the time to give me some feedback. Now, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks or any of the canon characters. I only own "Jewel" (whose real name will be revealed shortly), Sage, D-Mac (whose names I actually got from rappers) and Riley's 2 adorable pitbull pups. He's such a softee at heart lol. And btw there's pics of all of them on my profile. **

* * *

"Riley, what the hell?!" Cindy roared as I scrambled into the truck and threw "Jewel" rather roughly in the backseat. _Oh, well she'll be aiight. _

"Cindy, just drive aiight." My vision started to get a little blurry from the gash in my side and the bullet lodged deeply in my shoulder, blood slowly seeping through my clothes. _Damnit! Now, I gotta buy another suit. You know how much Armani suits cost?! _

"You were supposed to _kill _her! Not bring the bitch home for a damn souvenir!" I could tell she was pissed since she caused me 'Riley' and spoke normal, not in chopped sentences and ghetto slang like usual.

"Look...I...I don' kno what happened aiight?." I admitted through gritted teeth.

"Sage is going to kill you-"

"No. Sage ain't gon do shit cause _no one _is going to say _anything._" I hissed cutting her off. I knew Cindy wouldn't rat me out, but still...you can never be too careful.

"Aiight fine. So what we gon' do wit...oh my god," Her eyes widened as she finally took a good look at me, "Riley, we gotta get you to a hospital."

"NO! You kno _damn well_ I ain't goin' to no hospital full of white bitch ass niggas askin' questions bout shit they don't need to kno." I growled throwing my head back to hide the look of agony on my face.

"OK, so...where do you want to go?" She asked pressing down on the gas a little harder as we started to get farther out away from the city.

"Take me home. You still kno how to sew and shit right?" I asked while I ripped the sleeve off my blazer and made a tourniquet for the bullet in my shoulder. It hurt like hell but once again I kept the pain to myself.

"Yea."

"Aiight then, I got needle and thread at the crib." Took us about 30 minutes to get there an I could barely stand upright. Couldn't let Cindy see that though. _Riley Escobar ain't neva no bitch. _

"Here take the key and go unlock the door." I ordered handing her my keys. She ran to the door while I opened the back seat and picked Jewel up bridal style, nearly fell to my knees. _Aye, don't judge me. When you bleeding out things get a lil heavier aiight. _

"Uhh do you need some help?" I looked up to see Cindy standing over me with a smirk on her face.

"No." I spat glaring at her. She raised her hands in surrender and walked back to the house. I finally managed to stand up straight and walk to the house without collapsing. I walked her straight to one of the few guest rooms and laid her gently laid her down on the satin sheets of the queen sized bed.

"Cindy!" I yelled never taking my eyes off of her.

"Yea?" She asked a little anxious. I could hear the raised eyebrow in her voice.

"Can you bring me some ice?" I asked, voice a little softer than usual.

"But-"

"_Now_, please." She huffed, but complied and left. I gently sat on the bed next to her limp, sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and even more beautiful, even though her face was contorted into a dark and brooding expression and I couldn't help but notice the bruise on her neck. _What kind of bastard would dare put his hands on something so_ gorgeous? I slowly reached my hand out and drew it back a second later. _Don't do it...don't do it...don't-oh what the hell. _I reached my hand out once again and gently placed a lock of her long luxuriant hair behind her ear. Pulling my hand back it brushed against her cheek for just a second and with that one simple movement her head turned as she nuzzled closer to my touch. Her face then softened into a more serene and radiant expression as the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile and so did mine.

"You gonna kiss your Sleeping Beauty now?" Cindy's sudden bitter comment shocked me back to reality. I caught on to the slight hint of disgust in her voice. _Oh please, like I'm looking to be tied down_.

"Just give me the ice." I retorted, voice emotionless. She handed it to me and I gently placed the freezing zip-lock wrapped up in a towel on her forehead where a purple spot was already forming.

"You got the needle and thread?" I asked as we both left the room and I grabbed the key from atop the dresser and locked the door.

"Yea." My legs practically fell out from under me as I laid out on the couch which Cindy was nice enough to cover in towels.

"Here, you might wanna bite down on this." She said handing me a rolled up face towel. I nodded and placed it in my mouth as she began unwrapping the sleeve from around my shoulder and went to work.

"I ain't finna lie to you aiight...this is gonna hurt like a bitch, but you're gonna live."

"Thank-AAHHH!" I couldn't help the scream of agony that erupted from between my lips as she dug something into the hole in my shoulder.

"Well the good news is the bullet went in one side and out the other." I simply nodded in response and tried to focus on something other than the pain. _Jewel. _

"Aye, can I at least get some Bourbon or Whiskey, Vodka somethin'?!" I asked through gritted teeth, Cindy chuckled.

"Yea, if you wanna bleed out. Alcohol thins your blood dumbass." _She sure she didn't go to nursing school or something?_

"You sure you didn't go to nursing school or something?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Fuck I look like wastin' ma' time in sum dumbass school when I could be outchea' making some real money?" I couldn't help, but laugh. Just like the Cindy I remember.

"Yo, C-Murph."

"Yea?" I used all the strength I could to open my eyes and meet hers.

"Thanks for being here and helping me with this job." I said in all seriousness and sincerity. Her ocean blue eyes twinkled as she smiled at me, a real genuine smile that don't come out of her often.

"You know I got yo' back, Reezy. Ever since we was lil thugs ripping up and down there streets what I been telling you? You my g and I'd ride wit'chu any day." I let her words sink in and I smiled back at her. Lookin at her now all grown up made me think..._why didn't we ever try the boyfriend/girlfriend thing? _She certainly was beautiful; long sleek golden blonde hair that went down to her chest, which had to be at least a D,most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and even though her hips aren't that wide and her thighs aren't that thick,_ I mean she's white what do you expect, _she still had some nice curves on her and I nice lil' round ass too. Plus, she understands me and she's been by my side through all the crazy shit since day 1. The more she worked on patching me up the up the drowsier I was becoming. My vision started to fade as the pain intensified.

_Why not? _

That was the last coherent thought I had before everything faded to black.

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I woke up to deafening banging which sounded like it was coming from outside.

_Who the **FUCK **__has the balls to come here and wake me up this damn early?!_

Glancing around I noticed Cindy had gone and I had slept on the couch which was now covered in blood stained towels unlike the clean yellow ones from yesterday night. Swinging my leg over I was about to get up when am excruciating pain raged in my side. I lifted my shirt to see a the whole bottom half of my abdomen cleanly wrapped up. Ignoring the pain best as I could I picked myself up off the couch and made my way to the front door. However, the closer I got to the door the more minor the sound became.

_If it's not coming from the front door then where the_ _hell...**Jewel!**_

I ran as fast as I could toward her room where my suspicions were confirmed as the banging became even more ear-splitting and annoying. _I know she better not break my damn door._

"**WHERE AM I?! HELLO?! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SICK FUCK!**" I couldn't help but laugh at her attempts. _Alright, this has gone on long enough. _

"Calm down, princess." At the sound of my voice she only seemed to get more pissed.

"**LET ME OUT! I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PET! THIS IS KIDNAPPING AND UNLAWFUL RESTRAINT!**" She bellowed banging on the door even harder.

"You really think I give a fuck bout the law? If ya' don't calm down you ain't neva' gonna get out of dere." I drawled leaning up against the wall next to her door.

"D-Mac will come for me...and when he does you better be ready to be put **6 FUCKING FEET UNDER!**" I snorted at that.

"D-Mac? You really wanna go back to being abused and neglected? To being holed up in that house and treated like a trophy?" I retorted. The banging stopped as she really took in what I said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled from the other side of the door, shaking my head I pulled the key out from my pocket and twisted the lock in the door pushing it open. _Probably should've put a shirt on her or something. _She stood before me in that same robe, hair disheveled and her tan cheeks were flushed. It was kind of adorable.

"I saw the bruise on your neck...I was sent to kill you yesterday, but I decided to spare your life. Now, you can either go back to being D-Mac's precious little 'Jewel' or you could stay here and actually _live." _She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine," I smirked, "but this doesn't change a damn thing. I'll stay here, but we are nothing more than...roommates." _Oh we'll see about that...no one can resist Riley 'Escobar' Freeman._ I took a few steps closer to her and she slowly backed away from me. _Prolly should brought my piece wit me incase she go eye of the tiger on my ass again. _Her light caramel skin made it easy to spot the heat creeping up to her cheeks. I backed her up to the desk and placed both my hands on either side of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. I grinned as the sound of her heart picking up speed filled my ears.

"You might wanna put some clothes on." I whispered huskily, she glanced down as if this was the first time she actually noticed her appearance and blushed fiercer. Shooting daggers at me she pushed me away from her and shoved me out the door.

"Get out you perv!" She shouted slamming the door in my face. I chuckled and decided to get breakfast started.

_She wants me. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Wassup?" My heart immediately started looking for an escape route as Sage's name flashed onto the illuminated screen of my Galaxy S4.

"Is it done?" Once again his voice was stoic and all business, taking a deep breath I put on a fake smirk and responded,

"Of course, When have I ever been one to skip out on a job?" I asked with my arrogant attitude as usual.

"Good. Now, you know D-Mac is going to be out for your ass so why don't you stay low for a little while...consider it a vacation." My chest diminished as I released the breath I had no idea I was holding in.

"Don't have ta'tell me twice." With that I hung up before he could change his mind or worse; start asking questions. _A vacation huh...gives me more time to keep_ _Jewel hidden. _Placing my phone down I went back to work on breakfast. _Didn't think I could cook did you? Used to think it was for gay niggas, but aye bitches like a guy who can feed em'. _Everything was pretty much done except for the bacon which was still frying up. I grabbed a few mugs out the cupboard for the coffee and the bottle of Patron from under the sink for mine. _You have yo tactics to get the day goin' and I_ _have mine. _

"Little early to be drinking, isn't it?" A light, almost captivating, voice asked from behind me. I smirked.

"No. Grown men drink anytime of the day...you'd know that if you had any experience with a _real _man." I explained, she snorted scrunching her face up in disgust and about faced heading back to her room. Before she could get too far I had her by the wrist.

"Woah, woah, woah. I was just joking calm down, princess. You're not really gonna make me eat all this by myself, are you?" I asked giving her my killer smile. She ripped her arm from my grasp and shot me a dirty look. As she stepped back I took this time to take in the view. She was wearing one of my button-up shirts but it was tied and styled into a strapless dress, her hair was up in a stylishly messy bun and she looked beautiful. Though someone like her could make a trash bag look beautiful. _I would've preferred if she kept the robe on. _A grin formed on my face as the thought of what she was wearing under it came to mind. _Don't remember stocking a bra and panties in her room...or any room for that matter. _

"If you're done practically fucking me with your eyes the bacon is burning." She exclaimed crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. Took me a few seconds to actually comprehend what she just said as the burning pork odor invaded my nostrils.

"Shit!" I scrambled over to the stove snatched the pan off the eye and threw it in the sink. The corners of my lips curved downward into a scowl as her laughter bounced of the walls of the house.

"It's not funny." I growled glaring at her. She glanced at me and continued to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry it's-it's just-just so-," She couldn't even get the words out since she was too busy clutching her stomach in pain, "ok...ok I'm done."

"I could still kill you, you know." I mumbled turning off the stove and preparing my coffee as I took a seat across from her at the table. We sat in silence as we both filled our plates with eggs, pancakes, toast, what bacon was still edible and some hash browns. Watching her from under my lashes I smiled as she moaned in pleasure at her first bite. She blushed in embarrassment once she noticed I had caught on to that.

"This is really good." She admitted lowering her blue orbs in awkwardness.

"Wow, did you really just say something nice to me?" I asked in mock astonishment placing my hand over my heart. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Don't get used to it." We ate the rest of our meal in silence and once we both finished she was nice enough to grab both of our plates. _Well look at that...actin' like the perfect housewife already. _Finally getting tired of the awkward silence I decided to speak up.

"So what'chu doin' livin' wit a nigga like D-Mac anyway?" I asked fiddling with the toothpick in my mouth wedged firmly between my teeth.

"...being taken care of." She responded like it was the simplest thing in the world. I could tell she was lying by the tight tone in her voice. _Funny I didn't know beating yo woman was taking care of her._

"You don' strike me as da gold diggin' housewife type, " Without thinking I strolled up behind her, placing my hands on both sides of her gripping the counter firmly. Slowly I leaned down to whisper in her ear, pushing my body closer to hers, "but if you want ta'be taken care of...den, maybe you should let a real nigga take care a'ya." A smirk formed on my lips as the whooshing sound of her breath hitching in her throat filled my ears. She pivoted so now we were face-to-face, pelvis-to-pelvis, lips barely an inch apart.

"And who is that man...you?" She retorted. The tone in her voice was ambivalent, but her eyes gave her away. The look in her two-toned orbs was full of perplexity and yearning. She tried to hide it by looking away from me but it was too late. People say the eyes are a gate to the soul...and she had just left hers wide open.

"I-I should uhh go and-yea." She slithered from under me and headed for the confinement of her room, head down and arms crossed. When she turned around I raised an eyebrow at the tattoo of Chinese writing on the back of her neck. _Gonna have to ask her about that. _

"Jewel, wait-"

"I have a name." She snapped stopping in her tracks. I'm starting to think this girl is bi-polar.

"An'dat name is...?"

"Shantel." Without even giving me a chance to reply she fled to her room and closed the door. _This living condition has proven to be harder than I thought. __  
_

* * *

_'_Unless you wanna stay holed up in this house for the rest of your life wearing my shirts and _only _my shirts I suggest you come on!" I yelled snatching the silver keys from the glass embroidered bowl on the counter. Her bedroom door flew open as she bolted out of her room and ran up to me like a kid on Christmas.

**"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING?!" **She exclaimed grinning so hard I thought her cheeks would burst.

"Correction, you're going shopping. With _your _money...but I'll be happy to accompany you. She rolled her eyes and headed for the door when suddenly something clicked in her mind as she froze.

"I can't go outside looking like this!" She barked throwing her hands up. Glancing her over once again I shrugged.

"I don't see why not...hell with that outfit you might get some stuff for free." I replied with a wink, she smacked my chest playfully and stalked back to her room.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this." She stated leaving no room for argument, I groaned.

"If I get you some clothes and...a comb would that be better?" I asked clearly irritated. She put on a sickly sweet smile and nodded.

"Fine." While she went back to her room I pulled out my phone and texted the only other person I could trust and had some clothes she could probably fit. _Cindy. _

_I need u 2 do me a favor.-Reezy_

**_U kno I'm gon start chargn u 4 these "favors"...wat is it?-C-Murph_**

_Yea yea...bring sum clothes over 4 Shantel.-Reezy_

_**U want me 2 bring u sum clothes 4 sum hoe u picked up off da street? Fr?-C-Murph.** _I rolled my eyes at that. Typical Cindy.

_No. Shantel is Jewel, Jewel is Shantel.-Reezy_

_**Oh...I'd rathr bring clothes 4 a hoe...bt same difference-C-Murph.** _Now that shocked me...what was her problem? Could Cindy McPhearson be jealous?

_Are u jealous?-Reezy _

_**McFearsome is neva jealous...fine I'll bring da hoe some damn clothes-C-Murph.**_

_I'm starting_ _to think I might have to watch out for Cindy...I still trust her, but she actin' a lil shady. _A sudden barking brought me out of my thoughts...forgot about the dogs.

"What was that?" I turned around to see a skeptical Shantel peaking around the corner from her room.

"They're called dogs. You know woof woof, bark bark, shit everywhere...invented doggy style."

"No, shit Sherlock." She retorted taking a seat next to me on the far side of the couch.

"Well you asked..." I grumbled low enough for only my own ears to pick up. Getting up I walked over to the curtained prairie door and slid it open; Jack and Daniels immediately ran over to Shantel. _Don't worry they're kid and people friendly...just sometimes a lil too friendly. _I expected her to freak out and head for the nearest exit, but she just sat there and let them jump all over her.

"Awww they're so adorable!" She squealed petting and rubbing the two of them. She had this look in her eye that was so loving and gentle..._I bet she'd be a great mother__. _

"Thanks...saved them from a pet mill." Ok, now that was a lie, but I've done my research and I know for a fact women love guys who love animals.

"Really...maybe you're not such a jackass after all." She said with a small smile glancing my way, I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yea well...I try." I replied in my cocky attitude.

"But I still think you're an arrogant, womanizer who only cares about money." _Should've expected that. _

"You'd be surprised." I mumbled, this time she heard me and I saw her brows furrow in confusion, but before she could question the doorbell rang. Without another word I went to the door to let Cindy in who looked pretty pissed.

"Here." She spat shoving a bag of clothes in my arms refusing to so much as look at me and directed her attention back to the car. _We are going to seriously have a talk later. _Locking the door I handed the bag over to Shantel then shoved the dogs into the kitchen so they could eat and be happy. _Great it's already 12:30...by the time she's done it'll be 3:00. _

"Oh well...might as well use this as chill time...and I should prolly change."

* * *

"C'mon let's go! Get your lazy ass up!" _Oh great she's done. _Peeking through my heavy lids and glancing down at my Rolex I saw it was 2:30...close enough. Looking over she had on this red crop top showing off her flat, toned stomach and pierced belly button which now had two diamond studs in it, ripped jeans, black Dr. Martens which I know for a fact Cindy was happy to get rid of, grey snapback with the Superman symbol on it and a gold chain. _Good choice. _Stretching my aching muscles I swung both my legs over the couch and to the best of my ability walked over, once again, to the front door. This time grabbing some shades along with my keys.

"Hope you have a big truck." She hinted snickering. We hopped in my jet black 2013 Nissan Juke and headed for the mall. She turned on the radio, but I payed no attention to what she was listening to. My mind was elsewhere..._what if Sage finds out? Will he kill Shantel? And not to mention my ass is also on the line if either of them find her...can I still trust Cindy? Will D-Mac actually come after us? _So many questions filled my mind on account of this current situation. _How can I possibly hide her for...the rest of her life. D-Mac is going to be pissed and I know he won't give up just because she's "dead"...Sage has started a war and this time I don't think I can side with him on it. We need to leave and we need to leave **now** before this all blows up._

"You ok?" My thoughts were interrupted by Shantel's voice and her hand resting on mine which was gripping the wheel rather tightly. I softened my grip at the sight of my white knuckles.

"Yea...I'm fine." I murmured never taking my eyes off the road.

"You know...I'd like to know the name of my...'savior'." She confessed putting air quotes around savior.

"Riley...Riley Freeman." Finally pulling up to the mall I parked in my usual spot up close to the entrance, but not in handicap. _Welcome to hell. Every man who has a girlfriend, wife, mother, whatever and has taken them shopping knows the struggle I am about to go through._

"Hey...what's that tattoo on the back of your neck mean?" I asked voicing what had been hanging around in the back of my mind all day. Her hand flew to the back of her head as if I had just revealed a secret that was never meant to be spoken.

"It means uh...beautiful wreck." **(A/N: Tattoo is 美麗的殘骸 but you know...going** **vertically).** _Beautiful wreck, huh? Well maybe the Jewel isn't as flawless as it appears._

"Oh...nice" The closer we got to the entrance I started to stuff my hands in my pockets when her hand flying into mine stopped me. My brow rose as I shot her a, 'Is there a problem?, look. She rolled her eyes and tried to look calm and keep it cool, but of course could still not hide the heat in her cheeks.

"Don't get too happy, ok? I'm playing a part. That's it, that's _all._" _Then again...maybe a little FWB won't be so bad. _

* * *

**Wooaahhh looks like things are heating up (not really lol). Don't worry they aren't about to hook up in the next chapter or anytime soon since Jewel is waaayy too stubborn (even though she has a lot of "my mind's telling me no but my body's telling me yes" moments, but let's face it...Riley is sexy lol. Just take a look at the cover image) and we all know Riley isn't the one woman type...but he is a huge flirt. And just so you guy's know there's now a pic of Huey and Jazmine's kids on my profile; Trinity and Riley, no they're not twins obviously, but use your imagination lol. Hope you guys are satisfied with the story so far. Some questions to think about:**

**-Will Jewel give it up to Riley?**

**-Is D-Mac seeking revenge?**

**-Will Cindy keep her mouth shut?**

**-Will Riley and Jewel actually escape Woodcrest before it all blows?**

**-Is anyone safe?**

**-Would Jewel and Riley actually make a cute couple?**

**Happy reading and until next time...**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright soo thanks to a suggestion by krys723 this chapter is all about Riley and Shantel aka Jewel's backstory/history (well some of it) which I think will answer some of you guy's questions and add more depth to the story, but I must warn you...it gets a little dark when it comes to Shantel's history so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest you skip the ending. **

**See the love I have for you guys...I was up till 7Am finishing this chapter lol. But that's mainly cause once I get it started I gotta finish it unless I have writers block but with this story I don't think it's coming. **

**Thanks again to krys723 for the awesome suggestion and I hope you enjoy, on with the story! **

* * *

"I can't believe you had me in there for over 5 hours." I grumbled voice groggy from drowsiness and boredom. Shantel laughed and thankfully took the last few bags from me. We went to the bank across the street first and as soon as she got her money and we stepped foot in the mall she went crazy. We went to Victoria Secret, PINK, Rue21, Deb, Forever 21, Apple, Aeropostale, Hollister, Aldo, Journey's, Bath & Body Works, Best Buy, Carson Pirie Scott, Hot Topic, Lids, Footlocker, Wet Seal and every other store you could think of.

"Don't ask me for anything cause I ain't helping you put any of this shit up." I stated in all seriousness, she had my truck filled up to the roof with nothing but shopping bags; bought everything from panties to an iMac._ I've never seen any girl shop this much...she probably has more clothes and shoes than Mariah_ _Carey. Can't imagine what her closet at D-Mac's looks like. _

"Fine...doubt you'd be strong enough to help me anyway."_ Not gonna fall for that one. _

"Yea, whatever." The drive home was once again silent as usual, even my mind was at ease. Didn't take as long as usual since it was still kind of early...well early if your young, but not too far from the legal drinking age limit, and what better to do when you're young than stay out late and get wasted...maybe even laid if you're lucky. _Or you could be terribly unlucky...depending on who you wake up with in the morning. Take it from me worst feeling in the world. _

"Have fun bringing the bags in and don't forget to lock the truck." I reminded her, she snorted scrunching up her face.

"Are you serious?! You're seriously gonna make me bring all this in by myself?" She questioned in shock crossing her arms, I shrugged.

"Did enough stuffing the shit in the truck...and not to mention carrying half of it around in the mall. So, yea you're on your own." I replied stepping out onto the hard concrete of my driveway.

"You son of a-" I slammed the door before she could start her rant and made my way upstairs with one thing in mind; getting my ass in the shower and finally getting some proper sleep. _She'll be ok...not like someone followed us and could snatch her any minute. _I stopped in my tracks as that last thought really hit me. _Damnit. _I reluctantly made my way back outside and started to help her with the bags.

"Look who it is, Mr. Chivalrous." She announced with an amused smirk. I could practically feel the 'I knew it' radiating off of her.

"Shut up." I snapped. The lack of sleep was really getting to me and my tolerance for dealing with her smartass was depleting as we speak. Luckily she took the hint and shut her mouth. Once all the bags were inside I headed straight up the spiral staircase, didn't get very far when her voice called out to me.

"Hey...R-riley," I could tell by her voice she was afraid I'd bite her head off again, taking a deep breath I managed to keep myself calm...somewhat. Without turning around I stopped and waited for her response, "thanks."

With a simple nod I continued my ascend up the twisting stairs withdrawing my clothes as soon as I stepped into the safety of my own room. My muscles instantly relaxed as I stepped under the warm water letting the beads of moisture run down my braids, past my chiseled chest, abs and down my thighs only to return back to sewage. _I need this. _

* * *

"Finally!"

Piling all the clothes in the closet and stacking all the electronics on the desk I decided I should probably take a shower as well. The warm water always helps me think...and I had a _lot _to think about...on second thought a bath may be better. _What am I going to do...I can't stay here for the rest of my life. For all I know he could just be doing all this to set a trap so he can finish the job he failed to do, after all he was sent to kill me in the first place. Why would he go against his boss for me__? A girl he barely knows...and I know he gave up **a lot **of money since I mean...it's me. Anyway, where would I go? Going home is definitely out of the question since my mom probably stopped caring that I was gone a long time ago, my dad was dead and everyone else in my family could give two fucks about me. _Sighing I peeled off my clothes grabbing the essentials; Dove Deep Moisturizing body wash, bubble bath from Bath and Body Works; Pink Chiffon my favorite, my iPhone 5 now activated and ready to go and some epsom salts. Sliding down into the cloud of bubbles letting the warm waters engulf me I tapped the Pandora app on my phone and played the Bruno Mars station, closing my eyes I let myself enter my own world...a world where I was free.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl about five years old, with long golden brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls and big clear blue eyes that looked like they never held a care in the world called to a woman, who looked too young to be having any child, black skirt swaying back and forth as she ran across the lush, green pasture_ _jumping into the young woman's arms. _

_"What is it, Telly?" She asked voice smooth as silk, placing the little girl down to get to her eye level. She looked at the girl with such awe and love...wishing in her mind the little girl would be able to stay the same age forever and never have to worry about anything. Forever be able to just stay innocent and pure...never have to face the struggles of growing up and going out into the cruel, dark world we're forced to live in. Never have to go through what her mother was going through. _

_"Look." The little girl opened her hands to reveal a beautiful winged creature of blue, black and white; a blue monarch. Her mother couldn't help but smile at the child._

_"It's beautiful...just like you." She cooed tapping the little girl on the nose causing her to giggle. _

_"Mommy...when will I get to look like you?" The toddler asked releasing the nature beauty glancing up at her mother through her thick lashes, eyes twinkling with a child's natural curiosity. There was no argument she was the girl's daughter because they were practically twins; same big blue eyes and long brown hair only the little girl's beauty was still pure and yet to mature unlike her mother who's attraction was already so grown-up and well filled out. You could tell the child had never even heard of so much as a bad day while her mother seemed to have been well through quite a few of them.  
_

_"You are already more beautiful than me, Tellytubby." The teen replied caressing the girl's flawless, plump cheek. _

_"Nuh-uh!" The little girl argued poking out her bottom lip. _

_"Yea huh." Her mother retorted flicking the pouted lip of her child. _

_"No." Telly chided crossing her arms._

_"Yes!" The young woman disagreed snatching the girl up by her tiny waist attacking her tummy which was well hidden by the mini jean shirt tucked firmly into her skirt forcing giggles to erupt from the child's thin pink lips covered in gloss. Her earrings jingled as she thrashed about from the tickling. _

_"Okay! OKAY!" She squealed eyes flooding. The young woman grinned and nuzzled the child close to her who wrapped her small arms around the young woman's slender neck in response as if on instinct. _

_"I love you, baby." The teen whispered planting a quick kiss on the child's plush lips. _

_"I love you too, mommy." The little girl responded hugging her mother as if her life depended on it. They stood like that for quite a while, sun shining down on them as the wind blew through their hair as they relished in the love that surrounded them almost shielding them off from all the hate and sadness in the world and for just that moment...just that moment they were in heaven. Until suddenly lightning struck down in anger as the sky that was one bluer than the sea turned pitch black. The same little girl and young woman were standing in the same position in the same pasture only the girls smile was twisted as she wailed in pain and cried in agony while her mother cried silent tears of hate and depression staring down at a mangled, bloody corpse that had been so cut, beaten and broken it was barely recognizable. Eyes staring back at the two of them in sadness and remorse...the smell of decaying flesh filling the cramped room suffocating the both of them. _

Gasping I snapped my eyes open to reveal that I was still in the same tub, in the same bathroom, in the same house. Y_ou're not there anymore...and you're never going back. It happened. It's over. The past...is the past. _

* * *

Climbing into the bed I moaned in pleasure at the sensation of the soft mattress fitting to my form, the soft pillow morphing to cradle my head perfectly and the cool satin sheets wrapping me up in the perfect temperature. _This is what I live for...a nigga could get used to this. _Only one thing could make it better...if a certain someone was in the bed with me...tangled up in the sheets...screaming my name. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of my head I placed my arms behind my head focusing on one thing and one thing only; sleep. Closing my eyes I welcomed the silence and tranquility that followed with my mind slipping away.

"_BOY! THAT IS THE LAST DAMNED STRAW! I SHOULDA GOT RID OF YO ASS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! I'M TOO OLD TO BE DEALING WITH THIS SHIT, WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YO BROTHER, HUEY, AND ACTUALLY TRY TO GET SOMEWHERE?! YOU GON BE A DUMBASS ALL YO LIFE?! But that's it...I done had it. Pack yo shit cause I'm sendin' yo ass off to that school for niggas who can't get they shit together tomorrow mornin'." I couldn't believe it...he was actually gonna get rid of me and ship me off to some school for bitch ass niggas who was dumb enough to get caught. _

_"You...you can't do dat, Grandad!" I yelled trying to keep my voice from cracking. Tears pricked at my eyes but I forced em' back. _

_"I can do whatever the fuck I want cause I'm a grown ass man! Now get yo lil ass upstairs and pack fo' I get my damn belt!" He barked shoving me up the stairs. Oh I'll pack aiight...but I ain't packing for no damn school. _

_"Shouldn't of fucked up...maybe they'll teach you something about our heritage while you're there...you could use it." Of course his gay ass just had to say some shit. Before I had the chance to process it I lunged at him and this time caught him off guard. Got one good punch in to his left eye before he kicked me off of him into the nearest wall and got me with a left right combo to my mouth. Swear I felt a tooth pop out. _

_"Nigga get off me!" I wailed pushing him away from me and darting to my room. Grabbing my bookbag I dumped all the useless books and shit out of it and stuffed as many clothes into as I could along with the one bb-gun Huey didn't find. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" Huey snapped from my doorway arms crossed, scowl locked and loaded. _

_"I'm gettin' out dis tacky ass bitch dats fo'sho. Fuck yo gay ass and fuck granddad too." He shrugged and headed back to his won room. _

_"Fine, leave. You'll be back in about 2 days when you get tired of Ed and Rummy trapped in closet asses or need to be picked up from juvy." Those were his last words. Using the oldest trick in the book I tied my bed sheet and bed spread to the comforter and threw it out the window with one end tied to the edge of the bed. _

_"See you in hell, bitches." I yelled saluting the house and sliding down the makeshift rope. As soon as my feet hit the floor I ran, ran for all I was worth. _

"**AAAHHH!**" A blood curdling scream awoke me from my 'back track' jolting me out of bed. _What the hell! _

"**AAAHHH! NO!**" My legs moved before my mind as I was flying down the stairs and into Shantel's room. She was thrashing about in her bed, hands gripping the sheets so fiercely the blood flow was cut off.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Even though her eyes were clamped shut tears were pouring out of them like a waterfall and her forehead was caked in sweat. I don't know what it was, but hearing her in pain tugged at my heart and twisted it to the point it ached. I dismissed the feeling and climbed into her bed, pulling her into my arms while I desperately tried to wake her up from whatever was killing her mentally from the inside out.

* * *

_The house that was once squeaky clean from top to bottom with vibrant cream walls, unsoiled furniture__ and had a warm and elated feeling whenever you walked in now wreaked of crack, alcohol, sweat and shame, the furniture was soiled with food stains and burn marks, the walls were covered in dirt and peeling and the only thing you felt when you entered the house now was disdain and uneasiness. The same girl that was catching butterflies with her mother in the park was now all grown-up and had the same matured beauty her mother had. Her chestnut brown hair now went down to her waist freshly washed and curled for the big day, her blue eyes were still big and as clear as the ocean, but they no longer held that innocence for she had seen the world and all the ugliness that came with it, were framed by lashes coated in thick mascara, her lips that were once thin were now plump and covered in pink lipstick, her face that was already flawless and always remained that way was covered in make-up hiding her almost translucent freckles and making her look like a doll of fine china. Her body that used to be so thin and fragile was now more filled out and curvy. She gained the same hourglass figure as her mother at the age of 14 and it only upgraded as she got older._

_"Put this on." Her mother ordered throwing a dress at her that was barely long enough to cover her ass and low enough to leave almost nothing to the imagination. Her mother. The woman she used to look up to, who used to comb her hair every night, used to sing her to sleep, pick her up and drop her off at art class and ballet and gymnastics, cook her favorite meals and spent every single moment with her...that woman was gone. Once the one man who meant the world to the both of them was gone she left along with him. This woman, this stranger, who was with them now was not her mother. After they found out he was killed she went on a downward spiral and there was no climbing back up. She started doing drugs, drinking more than she pissed out and selling her body. The young woman whose tan skin was silky smooth and held not one imperfection, whose body looked like it was cutout from a Victoria's Secret magazine, whose eyes could bring any man to her knees and held so much love and all the care in the world, she was dried up. Died a long time ago. _

_"B-but...it's too small." The girl whispered to frightened to meet her mother's blood shot eyes. _

_"Excuse me?" The woman snapped glaring at the young girl she saw nothing more than a personal money tree now, smirking as the young girl flinched at her tone. _

_"Nothing it's...it's just that-"_

_"Do you want a birthday party or not? You know I don't have to waste my money on you Telly, " She growled cutting the girl off, spitting her name out like it disgusted her to even have to speak it, who could do nothing more than sigh and nod, "ok then. Now go upstairs, put the dress on and try not to ruin your makeup. Wouldn't want you looking horrid in front of your guests...and try to smile. It is your Sweet 16 after all." The teen followed her mother's orders and slinked up the stairs to her room which was barely bigger than a port-a-potty with all the crap her mother had piled in there. She undid her robe and slid on the sparkly pink dress that pushed her boobs up to her ears and was so short she could feel a draft. She tried not to cry staring at her reflection in the mirror, yea she looked beautiful but this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a big extravagant party like the rich girls had on TV...not that she was ungrateful but she just wished things were...better. Like they used to be. She quickly plastered on her fake smile when she heard the steps creaking as her mother shuffled up them. She could smell the cocaine from a mile away before any type of sound was made. Glancing up at her mother who was standing in her doorway smoke pipe in hand, dressed in a skimpy looking crop top that showed off her many unappealing tattoos and belly piercing and shorts that might as well have been classified as jean panties, she tried to look happy and excited when on the inside she was miserable. _

_"Don't you look pretty...c'mon your guests are waiting downstairs, " Her mom announced in that same scratchy emotionless voice she always used. Telly simply nodded like she always did and followed her mother who stopped her at the top of the steps, "now I have a special surprise for you. Go wait in my room." Once again she gave her the same nod and did what she was told. She plopped down on the old, worn out mattress and prayed that the day would be over soon. Taking her thoughts off of her fucked up life for one second she let her mind ponder what the "surprise" was. Could it have been those new shoes she had been asking for? Or that new outfit she saw at the mall the other day? Her hopes were crushed when her mother returned not with a box of shoes or a shopping bag but two grown men. _

_"What...what is this?" She asked voice cracking. Suddenly her heart started to thump loudly in her chest and her palms became moist with sweat. Her mother smiled devilishly when she smelled her fear. _

_"These are your guests...and they're here to give you your birthday present." With that she left shutting the door tight behind her and leaving her baby girl, the one who she was supposed to protect and love unconditionally, alone. No one would hear her screams. _

"Shantel! Shantel wake up! Snap out of it, you're here. You're safe...I won't let anything happen to you." I woke up to the warm embrace of big, strong arms. Muscles rippling as they rocked me back and forth in a comforting gesture. Shaking my head I tried to get those images out of my mind, but now they seemed to be burned into the center of my conscious. My breathing was ragged as I couldn't get the feel of them off of me, I couldn't get the smell of them to escape my nostrils, couldn't get my own screams out of my head forcing my tears to keep flowing.

"Shantel?" Glancing up I was met with these hard dark brown eyes that appeared careless and tough, but now I could see the feeling behind them. The love, the adoration, the happiness...the hurt. The same eyes that belonged to the one who had saved me once and was now here to save me again, the same eyes I found myself quite accustomed to in the past 2 days.

* * *

**Alright so that was it...whew that was a long one. A lot deeper than the other chapters but the story is classified as Angst soo what can I say...I promise there will be some action in the next chapter and more info about their pasts, but I REALLY want to know what you guys' think about this chapter since there may not be another one like it till later on (I mean one as deep and emotional as this one) and with your feedback it'll really help me figure out how to write so it reaches out to you better as a reader. And here are some questions (which I will start posting at the end of every chapter as you can see):**

**-Who was that little girl? (Though I think you already know)**

**-Has Riley discovered some feelings he has (or might have) for Shantel?**

**-What is Shantel's connection with D-Mac? **

**-What is Riley's connection with Sage?**

**-Was someone actually following them?**

**-Who fed the dogs? Lol jk...but someone has to look out for them too you know. **

**-Will Riley "spend the night" with Shantel so she can forget about her nightmares? ;) (no not like that you nashtees) **

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Buh-bye. **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	6. Chapter 6

I broke down.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I clutched onto him like my life depended on it. The sobs that just kept coming and coming and the tears that followed behind them were uncontrollable. The images of those two men and my mother's cruel sadistic smile just kept replaying over and over in my mind.

_Why would she do that to me? How could she do that to me? How...how could she let them come in there and-Shantel stop it! It never happened. It wasn't real. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a calloused hand gently lifting my chin.

"Shantel, listen to me. I don't know what happened, but you can't let it eat at you like this. You're stronger than that, I know you are and I'm here. I promise I will protect you with my life, whatever it was it was just a dream and it's over...and I'll be damned if ever it happens again." He spoke with such passion and softness I was pulled into a trance by his dark pools of chocolate staring back at me. Just then I noticed how close we were and...god he was not wearing a shirt. Glancing down I nearly gasped, I knew he was well built any girl would be able to see that, but I didn't know just _how _built. The man was built like Hercules; he was barrel-chested, had abs that looked like they were photo-shopped and his arms...don't get me started on those arms. Absentmindedly I reached my hand out and lightly ram it down his chest and across his abs.

_Shantel, get a hold of yourself! _

Blinking myself back to reality I hastily pulled my hand back and glanced up to meet his eyes once again, which now held a look of amusement and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. His trademark smirk was back and I rolled my eyes, heat rushing to my cheeks.

_I really need to learn to control that._

"I know, I know...I'm sexy, but next time touching's gonna cost ya." He said with his cocky attitude returning as well.

"Whatever." We were still in the same position; one of my arms were around his neck, the other one resting on his arm and both of his arms were wrapped around my waist in a pretty tight grip. My heart involuntarily started to pick up speed again. His eyes shifted to the wall in awkwardness as he released his hold on me.

"Well uhh I-I'm gonna go back to bed...try to keep it down iight." He murmured now back to his old, arrogant, tough guy self. He shuffled off of my bed and headed for the door...something tugged at my chest watching him leave and I tried to ignore it...but I couldn't.

_Don't do it...don't you do it. _

He was nearly out into the hall when my feelings won over my logic,

"Riley, wait," I finally managed to croak out. He peaked back around the corner, brow raised as if to ask 'What is it?', "stay with me...please."

My voice cracked a little at the end; I could hear the weakness and desperation in my voice and I hated it. He started at me for what felt like ever; I could see the mental conflict he was having with himself in his eyes. Ultimately, they softened as he gave in and came back to bed. I tried to hide the small smile that was playing at my lips by facing away from him. He crawled in next to me, sinking the bed with his weight, and I expected him to just turn over and go to sleep, but the feel off his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me back to his chest surprised me. This time my cheeks broke out in a flare and I'm pretty sure my whole face was red.

"Don't get too happy, ok?" He chuckled quoting my words from earlier, his cool breath fanning my ear caused a shiver to do laps down my spine and run all the way back up.

"Oh, just shut up and go to sleep." I snapped playfully. I welcomed sleep forgetting all about my nightmare feeling more secure and just...happy. Couldn't remember a time having ever been this happy. Completely oblivious, mind half-conscious, my body automatically inverted so that I was now comfortably snuggled into his chest. I could hear his soft snores and felt his chest rising and falling gradually; concluding that he was sleep. His alluring masculine scent of Axe and spice was practically suffocating me, but I liked it. Inhaling deeply I let his scent and presence cloud around me and cloak me in a sense of pleasure and content as I slipped into the most peaceful sleep I had had in a long time.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs, chocolate and batter. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up and tried to recollect where I was, looking around and seeing all the shopping bags in the closet and the silk bed spread I realized...

_I'm not in my room. _

Then it all came rushing back to me...Shantel screaming...nightmare...comforting her...sleeping in her bed...my arms wrapped tightly around her waist while she was nuzzled into my chest. The lazy grin that crept up onto my face was inevitable and it left as soon as it came.

_Can't get too close or attached to this girl...how do you know she doesn't have one of D-Mac's goons waiting on the neighbor's roof with a sniper right now. _

Shaking my head I planted my feet on the floor and followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen. My eyes widened as they caught sight of the red head in my kitchen.

"Uhh...Shantel?" The lady turned around and confirmed it was in fact Shantel only she looked a lil...different. Her hair was dyed blood red like Rihanna used to have and her blue eyes were now jade green...she also had this big ass grin on her face.

_I know we didn't have sex last night so what the fuck is she so happy abo-awhh shit...I think she found my weed stash._ _  
_

"Goodmorning! Soo...what do you think?" She asked twirling in a circle.

"Well it looks nice...but what's with hair dye and contacts? You know you kind of remind me of Jessica Rabbit..." I stated sitting in my usual spot at the end of the kitchen table next to patio door.

"Thanks and I-"

"But then again Jessica Rabbit is more of a fiery carrot-top...nahh that shade is more like Yosemite Sam...or a tampon." I corrected snickering at the sight of her smile turning into a scowl.

' Ha. Ha. Well since I'm supposed to be dead I figured I'm gonna need a disguise cause I'm definitely not sitting in this house all day." She responded placing the food on the table. I gotta say it looked pretty good...she made an omelet which had cheese, mushrooms and bacon in it from what I could see and potatoes, garlic and onion in it from what I could smell, she also placed down these pancake looking pastries that were wrapped up like taco's filled with strawberries and drizzled with chocolate, along with some bacon and my coffee.

"And what's wrong with my house?" I asked raising a brow, she once again rolled her eyes and handed me a napkin.

"Oh nothing...it's just that if I were to be stuck in a house with a guy for the rest of my life I'd prefer if he wasn't a walking STD " She argued with a smirk, then it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Whatever, smartass, this isn't poisoned or anything is it?" I inquired poking at the fluffy cheese pocket.

"Just taste it." She whined taking a seat next to me. I gave her a skeptic look before taking a bite, on the inside I was jumping up and down, doing cartwheels and back-flips but on the outside I made sure to keep a straight face.

"It's iight." I mumbled scarfing down the rest of it.

_Who knew she could cook...cleans up; check, amazing cooking skills; check, beautiful face; check, rockin' body; check, all that's left is to see how she is in bed and I just might have to cuff her. _

"Mhmm...you're welcome. Well, I'll be in the living room." She got up from the table and strutted to the couch. I found myself staring at her ass...I couldn't help it I mean I'm not sure if she was switching that hard on purpose to get my attention or if there was just so much back there she had to shift the weight in order to be able to walk properly.

_Trust me if you were in my position you'd be looking too fellas. _

Finishing my breakfast and placing the dishes in the dishwasher I took a quick shower and threw on a lil something; some jeans, a white Polo, my chain and my black and white Air Jordan XIII retro's. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I prayed to God it wasn't who I was thinking it was.

**_Office. Now._** _**-Sage. **Shit...just this once you couldn't of helped me out, huh._

Rushing down the stairs I stopped for a second desperately flipping through my phone to see if anyone had given me a heads-up.

"What's wrong?" I looked over my shoulder to see Shantel standing there; blue eyes back and full of fear and confusion. Just then I actually noticed what she was wearing; she had on black sweatpants from Victoria's Secret, light blue almost teal zip-up hoodie also from Victoria's Secret, some light brown UGG's and her hair was braided upwards in the back in a high side ponytail, but what got me the most was that her hoodie was slightly unzipped and since I got a good foot and some inches on her looking down I caught a pretty good glimpse of her white bra edged in lace...and it was a push-up.

_Focus! Damnit! Can you at least try to keep it in your pants just this once, shit is serious. _

"I-I uhh...I gotta go. You should probably stay here where it's safe, don't let anyone in besides me and if you hear anything suspicious there's a gun upstairs in the top drawer of my side table next to my bed in my room which is the first door to your right and the dogs are trained so they'll know what to do. I gotta go." Rushing all that out I raced to the door.

"Riley, wai-" I heard her calling, but just this once I couldn't let her phase me. Locking the door behind me I got in my Rolls Royce and headed toward Sage's. A million thoughts running through my mind.

_What does he want? Does he know about Shantel? What if he's just trying to lure me out to get to her? How do I know she's safe? Shit! Ii didn't even give her my number before I left...GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! _

It was too late to turn around now and if I arrived any later than usual Sage would be suspicious if he doesn't already know, all I could do now was sit and hope that she was safe and ok. _If anything happens to her..._shaking those thoughts out of my head I tried as best as I could to stay focused and remain well...normal. If I walked into his office all high strung and shit he'd probably put a bullet in my head right on the spot.

_Just keep it cool. _

Took about half an hour to get to the building and before I stepped out of the car I took a few deep breaths to gather myself, threw on my shades and headed into the building. As soon as I walked in the building the tension in the atmosphere hit me like a brick. I knew shit was about to go down once I glanced over at Arnel, Carter, Vince and Mike; my niggas, the only ones I have known and fully trust since I got into this business, and they refused to meet my eyes but I know they saw me because as soon as I passed them they tensed up like a motherfucker. Surprisingly Cindy wasn't there.

_Wonder why. _

I walked straight to Sage's office and let myself in.

"Got another job for me?" I asked nonchalantly taking a seat on the exact same couch that's been there since forever; still had that same gloss and new couch smell.

"Cut the bullshit, Freeman. Now, you know I am not one to tolerate _anyone _trying to play me...and I'll admit I'm a little surprised you'd be dumb enough to try it." I swear my heart stopped in those few seconds as I took in what he just said. I fought to control my ragged breathing as my heart started to pick up again and to the best of my ability keep my composure.

"What are you talking about, Sage?" I asked making sure to keep the fear and suspicion out of my voice so it would remain strong and clear.

"Where's the body, Riley?" He asked taking a seat right dead in front of me. The look on his face was one I'd never seen before...his eyes were hard and the expression on his face was one of pure anger and malevolence, it almost seemed as if he had taken over by the Devil as his face darkened in fury.

"Where do you think it is? I got rid of it." I replied coolly stretching out on the couch.

"Don't lie to me, boy." He growled leaning forward trying to stare me down, I met him halfway not backing down and removing my shades to match his gaze with my own.

"How long have I been working for you? Out of all these years I've done everything you told me no questions asked and when have I ever done some shit like that to you? Never." He scanned my eyes looking for what I assumed was some type of falter. If I was younger in this same situation I would've cracked as soon as I walked in the door. I used to view Sage as...a God. Someone who was untouchable, a man who demanded respect or else you lost your life. I still respect him, I respect his power, but just now it came to me that...I no longer fear him. After all these years of serving him and having him practically begging me to save his ass time after time again now I've come to realize he's just my boss. Just like a policeman has to listen to his commanding officer, just like a firefighter has to listen to his chief and just like a consiglieri has to listen to his Don.

"Alright...out of my office. I don't want to see your face for another week." Throwing my shades back on I saluted him and hauled my ass out that lion cage as fast as I could.

_God, I hope she's_ ok.

I decided to take a risk and go a little faster than legally allowed...not that fast just...you know about 55 on an open street. Thankfully there were no cops around...or little kids crossing. I was just about to turn and head onto the expressway when I noticed a black Mercedes following up close behind from out my side mirror.

_Shit. _

Quickly maneuvering the over-priced vehicle onto the nearest street, a little close to the sidewalk, I punched it to 60 mph, whoever it was caught on and followed up close behind still. Went through just about every trick alley and blind street I could think of and I just could not shake him.

_I know. _

I made a sharp turn and headed to the only safe place no thug would dare go unless he was ready to take a one way trip to the big house...and have fun finger popping each other's assholes with the inmates. **(A:N/ Heehee got that from 21 Jumpstreet, funniest movie ever. If you haven't seen it...I feel truly sorry for you).**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" As soon as I stepped into the house the center of my world came launching themselves into my arms.

"Hey! How're my two mini revolutionaries?" I asked balancing them on each arm.

_I remember when Jazmine first found out she was pregnant...took me a while to actually comprehend the word father and when the doctor told us she would be popping out twins I passed out in his office...not one of my finer moments. But I couldn't ask for anything better. The job I have is brutal and it requires a lot of time and focus, but I always find time for them and Jazmine, family comes before anything and everything. Speaking of family...hope Riley learns that one day there's more to life than bullets and money. I prayed that he'd learn that as he was growing up, but I guess he still has more growing up to do._

"Mommy taught us adjectives!" Trinity exclaimed, brown eyes sparkling. She had my hair and eyes, but the complexion and innocent beauty of her mother. However, she isn't as naive as Jazmine was when she was little and I made sure of that. From the minute they were born I started teaching them about the world, good and bad, right from wrong. I also made sure to tutor them in a little martial arts every now and then...my kids won't be weak and reliant. Just makes me feel better knowing if I'm not here they can protect themselves and Jazmine.

"Oh, she did? That sounds fun too bad I missed it. How bout you go help set the dinner table?" I asked just as Jazmine came strutting out of the kitchen; strawberry blonde hair tied back with a bandana falling in wild curls down her back, wearing a green strapless dress that matched her eyes perfectly, red apron hanging loosely off her hips. Even after all these years she was still the only woman for me and lovelier than any angel.

"Ok!" She hoped down from my arms and darted into the kitchen leaving just me, little Riley and Jazmine.

"Hey, baby!" Jazmine chirped planting a quick kiss on my lips. I'll never know how she manages to maintain the same essence every time I kiss her; strawberries my favorite. I groaned in dissatisfaction.

_When you're a working man who gets up not only before Jesus and the mexicans, but your wife as well and don't get home till later on well you have needs. _

"Can't let dinner burn." She giggled with a final peck to my cheek. Shrugging out of my coat I hung it up and sat in my chair that was strictly off limits to anyone and everyone besides me...even the kids.

"So, big man...how was your day?" I asked sitting him on my knee. Already, at 3, he's a perfect replica of me. Besides you know the emerald orbs, mulatto skin tone and cleanly shaven head, courtesy of Jazmine...just like me. He sees the world the same way I did and still do, only I make sure to teach him not to be a jackass.

"Horrible." He grumbled crossing his little arms, I chuckled. He had already inherited my signature scowl and everything.

"And why is that?"

"Trinity just _had _to have a play date wit Lauren today when she knew I had important work to do! And I clearly told both of em to **STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, **but Lauren kept bugging me an' asking questions while I was tryin' ta work Can you believe the girl had no idea who George Zimmerman is?!. She even ruined my work space with all these flowers and silly notes." Typical.

_Ok, maybe I have a little more teaching to do...but, what can I say he is my son. _

Riley's a handsome boy with his mothers eyes and my chiseled features it's no surprise he's got girls fawning after him already.

"Well you see little man-" I was interrupted by the sound of a fist on our front door ringing throughout the cream halls.

"One sec." I set him down on the floor and went to go answer the door.

_Who the hell could that be? _

Unlocking the door the second I pulled it open came busting in a man I couldn't recognize. Following my instincts I pulled the gun from the side table next to the door and aimed at the dumbass who dared invade my home at this time.

_Lucky I keep my katana upstairs...his death will be quick. _

My yes widened at who just so happened to decide now would be a good time to visit.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Haven't had Huey point a gun at my head since I was 8, "is this how you greet your family?" I asked raising a brow.

"Riley what the hell are you doing here?" Huey blurted putting his piece away.

"I may have rubbed off on you moe' den I thought." I remarked plopping down on the couch.

"I won't ask you again." He snarled crossing his arms.

_Looks like old Huey's back._

"Ok, someone was following me and I had no choice but to come here." His eyes darkened as a vein nearly burst from his forehead.

"Trinity! Riley! Go upstairs, please." I couldn't believe my eyes when two kids ran up to him. They were the splitting image of Jaz and Huey; the little boy would clearly get Huey's height, he had Jaz's eyes and skin, but Huey's face structure and famous scowl, the little girl had Huey's eyes and hair but Jaz's angel face.

_Wonder what they're attitudes are like._

"Daddy, who's that?" Trinity asked cowering behind her father while the boy stood in front of him arms crossed.

_Yea, he's Huey's son alright._

"Yea, why is he here? I heard him burst through the door, that's breaking and entering. Bout two years for a white man and five for a black man...could be fifteen if we plant some jewelry on him and call the cops now." I raised and eyebrow at that.

_Then again maybe my name is suited for him. _

"Upstairs." Huey ordered with a little more force. The little girl scrambled up the steps while the boy took his sweet time peering over his shoulder every second.

"Huey, what is-oh. Hi, Riley didn't know you'd be coming over!" Jazmine bubbled wiping her hands. She immediately walked over to greet me with her million dollar smile and a bear hug.

"Jazmine can you go check on the kids, please?" Huey barked. Jazmine flinched from his tone, but still followed the kids nonetheless.

"Now, let me get this straight...," He started, pacing the room, "you were being followed by whoever who probably had intentions of killing your ass and you led them _here_?!" He roared snatching me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Aye! Watch the Polo! And calm down they didn't follow me, all they know is that I came down this way...for all they know I could've kept going." I explained desperately trying to pry his fingers loose before they could latch on to my throat.

"You better hope so." He growled releasing me.

_Things really haven't changed as much as I thought. _

* * *

**_Welp that's the 6th chapter! Can you believe it? Six chapters already...I for one have no idea how long this story is gonna be. But I do know I'm going to try to make it to at least 25 chapters...and after that maybe even a sequel but that all depends on what you guy's want. Anyway I tried to make things a little more interesting in this chapter and I just couldn't keep Huey and Jazzy away for too long :3. Some of you may be wondering how the twins can speak so well, but a child only learns what they're are taught and exposed to and with Huey as a father they started learning at a pretty early age. I think I'm going to have fun incorporating them into the story more as it goes on...lil Riley is something isn't he lol. Now, to the questions:_**

**_-Who was following Riley?_**

**_-Is Shantel safe at home?  
_**

**_-Does Sage really trust Riley or is he still a lil suspicious?  
_**

**_-Is Riley feeling a lil more than he puts on for Shantel?_**

**_-Will Shantel stay with Riley or hit the road the first chance she gets?_**

**_-Is D-Mac on Riley's trail?_**

**_-Is Shantel falling a little too hard too fast?_**

**_-Aren't Huey and Jazmine just the cutest? Yes...yes I know. _**

**_Until next time folks_**

**_~xXBrokenThoughtsXx_**


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon, Huey, you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked a throwing my hands up in exasperation, he simply raised his brow and said nothing.

"Nice to see you believe in me..." I mumbled taking a seat in a rather very comfy and expensive looking chair.

"Ohhh no, no, no, _no._ Out of my chair." He snapped crossing his arms. Figures...

_Think I'll milk this a little. _

"Aww c'mon, big bro, I'm your guest. Wouldn't be very hospitable a'ya if I ain't get the best seat in da' house...an'I can tell dis is it." I replied smirking and making myself a lil more comfortable. That definitely got a reaction out of him.

"You have 3 seconds to get out of my fucking chair or. I. Snatch. You. Out." He growled looming over me, eyes narrowed into lethal slits, but I refused to let him intimidate me...not 8 anymore and frankly I owed him for all those times he beat my ass and locked me in that damn closet.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you kiss your kids with that potty mouth?" I scolded poking him in the chest, his scowl deepened and I could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears.

"1..." He started, voice low and venomous.

"You know this really is a nice chair...can I buy it off you?"

"2..." This time it was a little bit more forceful and he closed his eyes. Probably trying to focus his "chi" or whatever the hell it is those old samurai warriors and kung-fu masters do to keep calm...don't think it was working very well.

_There's that vein again. _

"Oh wait...I think I feel some gas coming on...knew I shouldn't of ate that chili cheese dog before coming over." I groaned clutching my stomach in fake pain. Knew that one would would get him and frankly I was just having way to much fun with this to leave him alone...even if it would save my life.

"That's it!" He lunged for me, but I ducked under his arms and dove for the couch laughing my ass off.

"Calm down! I was just kidding, nigga, damn." I exclaimed holding my hands up in surrender. He still held that malicious glare, directed at me, as he snatched the book of the nearby table next to his chair; To Die for the People: The Writing's of Huey P. Newton.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Riley?" He asked voice once again cold and emotionless, not once taking his focus off that book.

"Why? You tryna get rid of me all-" Then it dawned on me, I actually did have somewhere else to be...somewhere I should've been a while ago.

_Shantel!_

"Shit! I gotta go!" I yelled headed right back out the door I came in.

"Riley!-" He hollered, but I had no time to waste. Jumping in the sleek motor car I cruised back down the street careful to make sure whoever the fuck that was wasn't still in the area. Once I knew the coast was clear I took off down the street and got to the highway as fast as I could, good thing it wasn't backed up or else I'd be fucked. Everything was running pretty smoothly.

_I just hope she hasn't rearranged my whole damn house by now. _

* * *

_Without Riley here...it's pretty boring. _

I sat on the couch, stretched out, flicking through the TV channels and once again...wasn't shit to watch. Snatching the nearest pillow I dug my face into it and screamed until my lungs cracked from the pressure.

_**Yea...sure that'll help everything.** _

Sighing I turned off the TV and decided to take a look around. The house was pretty big and cleaner than I'd expect any man's house to be who didn't have some type of maid or housekeeper. The walls were painted not white, but more of a off white, light creamish color, the floor's were polished marble as soon as you walked in, and by the way as soon as you walked in you got a view of the spiral staircase which led to you know...other rooms and such, the living room; which had one big sectional sofa shaped like two L's put together facing the entertainment center complete with wall flat screen TV that had to be over 70", home theatre system, Wii, PS3 and an Xbox 360, patio door; which lead to the pool and mini basketball "court", and off to the farther left you could just vaguely see what was my room and the traditional, but modern kitchen; which had smooth wood floors, granite counter tops, all the cabinets were oak and there had to be about a million of them, the double bowl sink was stainless steal and mounted under the tile surrounding it, also had an electric stove and 3 ovens in total.

_How much does he eat?!...and an even better question how much does a house like this even cost? I'd hate to have to get that mortgage payment in the mail._

Making my way upstairs I couldn't help, but think...

_Why is he living in this big house alone? Well besides the dogs...he's got money, the charm and definitely the looks so what could it be? Then again not many girls would be able to deal with being put in the middle of gunfights and having to leave behind pretty much...everything._

_**Oh please, you know why...he doesn't want a girlfriend he wants a fuck buddy**__._

_No...he's not like that..._

**_And what makes you think that? Cause he took you shopping? Cause he cuddled with you while you were weak and vulnerable?_**

A heavy pounding in my head from that little inner struggle started, causing my temples to ache with irritation. I decided to finish the rest of the tour later and go lay down. Grabbing my phone and my beats I turned on some up I closed my eye And focused on relaxing...

_How about my first_  
_Next to your last_  
_Boy I couldn't have done no better_  
_I could dance with you forever_  
_And ever_  
_Baby I don't want to let this go_  
_In your arms is where I feel secure_  
_Oh my heart has never been this sure_  
_Not ever_

_I opened my eyes to meet the vast beauty of the clear blue ocean which held tints of orange and red from the blazing hot sun setting in front of me. I'd never seen anything so beautiful before in my life. Suddenly, someone came and sat beside me wrapping their arm around my waist causing me to blush, the familiar scent of Axe and spice filled my nose alerting me exactly who it was. _

_"Sorry, it took so long but you shoulda seen that long ass line. Here." He said handing me a vanilla ice cream cone with...brownie bits? My favorite!_

_"How'd you know?" I asked, face beaming. He chuckled and shook his head. _

_"We've been dating for almost 2 years now...I think I'd know my girl's favorite ice cream." _

TWO years?!...pretty impressive for Mr. One Night Stand, but then again I wouldn't be dumb enough to let this one go.

_"Right...thank you." I bubbled pecking him on the cheek. 'My girl'...the words kept repeating over and over in my head and it was impossible to stop the grin that crept up onto my glowing exterior. _

_"Anything for you." He responded pulling me closer to him. Sitting there with him felt so...natural...so right. Every part of me was tingling with ecstasy just from that simple contact, my mind was too clouded with bliss to form any type of coherent thought and my heart was racing so fast I thought it would launch itself out of my chest. Finishing the ice cream I finally took a good look at him...he had on these camo cargo shorts, black Converse All Star's and of course no shirt, surprisingly his hair had been taken down and he let it hang loose under a red and black 'Obey' snapback. On anyone else it probably would've just looked ridiculous, but on him it was sexy. Kind of reminded you of Tony Polamalu or Ray Ray from Mindless Behavior...but on a much better looking face. Since he had it braided so long instead of being all bushy and frizzy it went down to just past his shoulders in tight waves and crinkly curls...kind of like mine after I wash it, only his was thicker. _

_"You know it's rude to stare...and you got a lil somethin'...," Heat rose up to my cheeks once again as a look of confusion crossed my face, "I got it." He leaned forward and the closer he got my whole body froze up. My insides were screaming at this point and I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me, I closed my eyes anticipating his lips on mine, but instead what I got was his tongue gently gliding across the corner of my mouth. __The tantalizing gesture sent my nerves into a frenzy as my knees went weak and my whole face flared up._

_"Mmmm delicious...," He moaned into the crook of my neck, "almost as good as-" Before he could finish that provocative sentence I snatched his hat off of his head and darted towards the open waters. The light caress of the cool air gliding across my exposed skin was pleasantly refreshing. _

_"C'mon, now why you gotta be like that?!" He called after me. I made no move to stop and continued to run out as far into the water as I could get, which wasn't very far when his hands snaked out to hook onto my waist lifting me up and over his shoulder. _

_"Ahh! Riley, put me down!" I squealed pounding onto his back even though I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me tighter. _

_"Nope...say sorry." He chided spinning me around in circles causing a deep stir in my stomach. _

_"Never! And if I throw up on your ass it's your fault." I retorted lifting myself up, he stopped spinning as a loud **SMACK** rang through the cool night air. Didn't take that long to comprehend what just happened since at that same instant a raging fire broke out on my left cheek. _

_"Ow! Riley, what the fuck?!" I growled rubbing my sore ass, "Put. Me. Down!" I barked squirming in his hold. _

_"Aiight." _

Oh hell no...I know he is not about to...ahh shit.

_"Riley!-" It was too late. He flung me off of his back and sent me flying into the chilled waters. Well, at least it helped stop the stinging in my ass...a lil bit. _

_"Sorry, bae, but bad girls need to be punished...and taking my hat was a bad move." He coaxed with his trademark smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and fixed my lips to curse his ass out when the wind was extracted out of my lungs as he hoisted me up; his hands holding me up by my ass as my legs automatically entwined themselves around his waist. I could never stay mad at him...no matter how hard I tried he'd always pull some slick, mushy shit and I'm putty in his hands just that quick...and I couldn't stand it. Throwing his hat on my head I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked us back toward the shore and tugged back on his hair. He winced in pain slightly and pouted. _

_"That wasn't very nice." He whined gently laying me back down onto the heated sand. _

_"Have I ever told you your an asshole?" I asked, voice sickly sweet, with a small smile. _

_"All the time." He muttered planting butterfly kisses down my throat and across my chest. _

_"Don't think this changes anything." I breathed out as he brought his attention back to my neck kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin. A moan escaped my lips as the tender stinging gradually escalated into sweet throbbing. _

_"I know something that will..." His lips crashed down on mine before I had the chance to question and it was...amazing. The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. We were floating on cloud 9 as everything else vanished, it was just me and him. My mind was blinded by the massive euphoria I was being pulled in to as my hands instinctively tangled themselves in his hair and his trailed down to my butt lifting my hips up grinding our sweet spots together, I could feel he was getting excited by the growing bulge begging to be released in his shorts and he was mine...all mine. _

Finally_. _

_His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly provided him. They desperately fought for dominance as the kiss turned from slow and sensual to hot and needy. His lips smiled against mine, then he pulled away from the kiss. I pouted in frustation making him chuckle, gazing into his beautiful dark brown eyes and all the lust, happiness, awe and love they held. He opened his mouth to mutter the simple 3 words I'd been waiting to hear for forever, _

_"Shantel," He begun lightly caressing my cheek with his thumb, " I lo-" _

**_BANG! BANG!_**

_Unanticipatedly he collapsed on top of me. My breathing became labored as something thick, warm and moist seeped onto my stomach, the metallic odor filling the air. __  
_

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. RILEY!" I panicked sitting up and carefully maneuvering myself so his head was resting on my lap. My vision became blurry as I assessed his wounds; one bullet lodged in his chest and the other in his stomach. _

_"You're gonna be ok. Riley, c'mon_ look_ at me! Open your eyes." His lids started to droop as the pool of blood around us started to expand, I whimpered at the sight of him coughing up blood. The man that I loved was now dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it. _

This is all my fault...if I would've just left him alone and ran when I had the chance this wouldn't of happened.

_"You really thought you could escape from me?" I started to hyperventilate as the low, emotionless, agonizing voice registered in my mind. _

No...no it can't be. How could he have found me?

_"How long did you think you would be able to keep this up? This pathetic "love affair"...what did you think you two would just go on a romantic getaway and live happily ever after?" He asked voice nauseatingly calm as he bent down to my level grazing my cheek with his hand and trailing it down to my chest. My body stiffened at his touch and I nearly gagged as his smell of musk and cigar raped my nose. Suddenly his fingers snagged on to my hair strenuously jerking my head back to meet his hard black eyes. _

_"Well at least now you two can spend the rest of your lives together...in hell," He growled pressing the barrel of his M1911 pistol into my temple, "that's too bad...you were so beautiful." _

_**BANG!**_

* * *

"Riley!" I cried jolting forward in a cold sweat, face damp with tears, trying to control my frantic breathing.

"Riley, ain't here." A cold female voice replied.

_Female?!_

Turning my attention toward the doorway I was met with these icy blue eyes filled with resentment, disgust, anger and...jealousy?

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded glaring at the foreigner causing her to narrow her chilled orbs in response.

"That shit ain't important. What's important is dat _you _have overstayed yo' welcome." She growled crossing her arms, I raised a brow.

"Is it an issue that I'm welcome here...or that you aren't?" I retorted mimicking her actions.

"You kno' what bitch I have had enough of yo' stuck up wanna-be Kim Kardashian lookin' ass. I jus' came here ta' warn you...you think you got a chance wit' Reezy? You ain't nothing more than a fuck for the road like all the other hoes and if I have any reason to think that you're getting a little too comfortable...I'll turn yo' ass in'ta Sage faster than you can drop to'ya knees, got dat mutt'?" She snarled practically murdering with the daggers in her eyes.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out...might knock you back into the right ethnicity, _white girl_." I spat back picking my Beats back up and placing them back on my head. I was about to turn my music on when they were snatched off my head and flung them halfway across the room into the nearest wall.

"What the _fuck _is your problem, you psycho bitch?!" I roared shooting daggers right back at her.

_Ok, now I'm officially pissed. Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? And how the hell did she even get in here?_

She stood right in front of me arms still crossed and still staring at me with so much hate if looks could kill I'd be 18 feet under, then she held up a finger, "One phone call...that's all it takes." Without another word she walked out and thankfully didn't come back. As soon as the sound of the front door closing echoed throughout the house I ran to the door and immediately locked it, checking the patio door as well.

_How the fuck did she get in here? Is she his girlfriend or something? I hope not cause he can do so much better...not that she's not pretty but the bitch needs a gender reassurance walking around in sweatpants and a wife beater. I know one thing...if she could get in so easily...then so could someone else and who's to say she hasn't tricked on me already? _

With a final decision I grabbed a suitcase, I was now very thankful I bought, and started packing.

* * *

I opened my door to reveal 3 suitcases stocked up at the front door and a few bags I recognized as the same ones from Shantel's little shopping trip yesterday.

"Uhmm, Shantel?" I called locking the door behind me. She emerged seconds later bringing more bags from her room and chucking them at my feet, before she could head back to her room I grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising a brow. This was new...even for her.

_Does she really want to leave?_

"It's about time I go...and you really need to get a better taste in friends." She snapped snatching her arm from my grasp, eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are you talking about?" I asked now clearly confused...and a little irritated.

"Some chick came by earlier today and basically told me to leave or else she'd rat me out to Sage." Clenching my jaw I tried to control my breathing as my mind kept screaming at me to go over there and choke the shit out of her. Luckily, we have history or else nothing would be stopping me from going over there and putting a bullet between her eyes...just like any other job.

_I know she bet not be talking about_ _who the fuck I think she talkin about._

"What did she look like?"I asked even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"White...blonde hair, blue eyes, tomboyish...bitch."

_Yea, that's Cindy alright._

"Look I'll take care of that...but you're really gonna run cause of some lil threat?" I chided causing her to blue eyes to darken a few shades as she gritted her teeth together.

"Fuck that. I'm leaving because if she got in here so easily it's only a matter of time until someone else, man enough to go through with their motive of putting a bullet in my head, does the same or worse...take me back to D-Mac." Her voice cracked and I could see the fear in her eyes, before I could respond she darted back toward her room, got a little distance until I had her by the waist.

_It's dirty...but I was never one to play fair. _

"Look. Stop, stop, stop..._stop,_" She was steady squirming and writhing in my hold only obligating me to embrace her tighter, "she only got in here cause I've known her for a while and she has a key to the house. No one else is getting in here." I spoke slow so she could really _hear_ what I was saying. Her eyes started to glaze over in tears and once again there was that tug in my heart.

"Why am I here, huh? You don't owe me anything...you sparred my life and I thank you for that, but why are you even putting yourself through this for me? Your ignorance blinds you and last time I checked we weren't childhood buddies or anything so what is it?" She choked refusing to meet my eyes.

_Where the hell is this coming from? _

"I told you I would protect you-"

"**WHY?!**" She shouted cutting me off, ripping away from me. I drew back a little, surprised, at her sudden outburst. "You don't know a damn thing about me and yet here you are harboring the girl of your boss' worst enemy...and for what? **WHAT?!**" I'd never seen her like this before...her eyes were just as dark as when I first met her and she had a gun aimed at my dick, but her face was contorted into nothing but angst and spite as she spat each word at me. I opened my mouth to respond when she cut me off again, "You think I'm gonna sleep with you because you're helping me?! Is that what this is? An eye for a fuck?"

"Shut up!" I barked through clenched teeth. She was really starting to get on my nerves with this shit. If there's one thing I hate more than people trying to control me it's people putting words in my mouth and she for one had no clue what the fuck she was talking about. I had a feeling this was all coming from Cindy and that only fueled my rage, "You have no idea."

"Then explain it to me," She snapped crossing her arms, "actually...know what you don't need to, your little girlfriend told me enough." She turned to walk away and I had her by the wrist again, she reacted by using her free hand to beat me in my chest which actually hurt a little bit.

_Girl was stronger than she looked._

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She wailed still pounding on my chest, I stood still waiting for her to get it all out, but she just kept going and going like she was running on batteries.

_I really hope this ain't what she's like when she on her period cause I ain't dealing wit that shit. _

Finally getting tired of being her personal punching bag I grabbed her other arm in a vice grip and shook her hoping to open the blockage in her brain so she could start thinking clearly and stop acting like...well Cindy.

"For once can you just shut the fuck up and** LISTEN TO ME,**" I roared inches from her face, she flinched from my tone and finally shut her mouth thank God, "you're here because...I want you to be here...with me." I confessed softening my voice, she relaxed herself as she processed my words.

"Why?" She whispered once again repeating the same question from earlier, a single tear fell from her eye as her voice cracked in self-pity. I knew what she wanted me to say, but...I just couldn't say it. Every girl I'd been with before was either a hoe, a gold digger or just completely shallow...I'd never been with a girl like her before. She had substance; cared about more than herself, had the looks without the fucked up personality, independent, I find myself smiling just looking at her without her being on her knees and I could tell she probably had some "tricks" up her sleeve. I didn't know how to say it...something Huey and I shared-well used to share since Jazmine's got him whipped like a motherfucker. Here I am with this amazing woman that drives me crazy, wJo I'm willing to risk my life for-hell who I'm already risking my life for, but I can't tell her what it is I'm feeling...mostly because I don't know just exactly what that is. Wouldn't even know where to start if I did know.

"I-uhh..."

_Love hunt me down_  
_I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_  
_And feed me spark me up_  
_A creature in my blood stream chews me up_  
_So I can feel something_

Thankfully her phone went off and I released her. Part of me longed to have her in my arms again while the other was screaming at me to just let her go before she got me in a hole I wouldn't be able to dig myself out of. The sound of her phone hitting the floor sparked me out of my thoughts and I swiveled around to see her falling to the floor. Intuitively I sprang forward catching her in my arms before she could hit the marble tile.

"Shantel, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically, hoping that it had absolutely nothing to do with our current situation. Her body started to shake as she clutched on to me with dear life soaking my shirt with tears, stabbing my heart with each sob. One of those gut wrenching cries full of agony and despair that didn't allow for a sound to be heard.

"My-my mother-just...she's dead."

* * *

**DRAMA BOOOMMB! Awww Riley and Shantel had their first fight...and I brought a surprise for ya this chapter. Yep that's right, CINDY'S BACK BITCHES! I gotta say it took me a while to write this one and figure out how to add Cindy and a lot more feeling into this one like Chapter 5 and I hope I succeeded. And how about Shantel's dream, huh? Poor her...well that's all for today and now it's time for questions:**

**-Will Cindy really rat on Shantel?**

**-Is Riley and Cindy's friendship over for good?**

**-Will Shantel leave to save Riley's life?**

**-Why does Cindy have a key to Riley's house?**

**-Will Riley ever admit his feelings for Shantel to her or himself?**

**-Are Sage and Cindy working together?**

**Songs Featured in This Chapter (in order)**

**Like I Love You by Melanie Fiona **

**Touch by Daughter (courtesy of Teen Wolf :3. That. Show. Is. The. Shit.)**

**Until next time...**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know! I've been gone a long time and haven't updated as frequently as I used to and I'm really sorry! I was recently kidnapped by my friends mother and held captive over he house lol. What was supposed to only be 2 days turned into almost a week which I definitely did not plan on...it was fun though. I hope you guy's aren't too pissed at me :(**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it which I made sure to give some length just for you and trust me I read over it plenty of times to make sure everything was perfect (well as close as I could get it). I hope I haven't fallen off over the few days and everyone has't forgotten about the story :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shantel I-I'm sorry." If anybody understood what it was like loosing a parent it was me...lost both of mine to some careless white bitch who couldn't spare one minute to get her ass safely off the fucking road before reading a text message. They weren't there when I needed them most.

_Hell, maybe if they were still here they could've talked some sense into my ass before I ever got mixed up with Sage._

"It's...it's ok." She mumbled wiping the tears from her pale cheeks as she picked herself up out of my arms and off the floor. It was...different seeing her broken completely. In a matter of seconds she had gone from pissed, confused and afraid to depressed and numb; like her whole body had just shut down and went into auto pilot. She was still there, but her mind had locked itself away, her voice was completely empty even though her eyes were practically screaming 'I have nothing left to live for'.

"No. It's not. Look I know what it's like to lose a parent..." I coaxed shaking my head. It was obvious she was in denial; trying to avoid the subject, lock it up and bury it in the deepest, darkest crevice she could find until it slowly ate her from the inside out leaving nothing left of her but a hollow shell.

_Another one of my specialties..._

"You didn't know my mom...if I could even call her that." She argued crossing her arms. A little more emotion seeping back into her voice as her eyes glazed over in a look of reminiscence.

"Whatever happened she's still your mother." I snapped unintentially.

_She's lucky she'd had a mother for more than just barely a quarter of her life... _

She glared at my response, then just as quick as it came it left and her eyes softened. She sighed, "I guess I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I asked raising a brow in curiosity, heart quickening in anxiety and a little fear. Whatever it was it was too late to just dump her on the side of the road and cut all my ties from her...I was in too deep now. Entwining her soft, slender, manicured fingers between my firm, hard ones she lead me to her room causing confusion and a little...excitement to rise in me.

"You might wanna sit down..." She suggested sitting cross-legged on her bed and patting the spot next to her. I warily sat down on the bed a few feet away from her.

"You're not cursed or a spawn of the Devil or anything are you?" I questioned discreetly, bringing a small smile out of her.

_Nice to see she still remembers how to do that._

"No," She took a few deep breaths before continuing her story as she fought to keep the tears back fiercely trying break through the barrier she'd been holding up, "My mother had me when she was 16...she didn't even want me at first and almost got rid of me if it hadn't of been for my father who persuade her to keep me I probably would've been given to some foster home. My grandmother kicked her out of the house and she moved in with my dad who was 19, in college and already had his own job and apartment. Everything was great at first...we would go to the park and the movies and shopping...she got a job and made taking care of me her top priority before she even thought about her school work. How she still managed to pass all her classes I had no idea. My father stayed and held up his part of the bargain taking care of me, helping me with school and taking me out every now and then," She paused for a second to wipe away a few stray tears that managed to escape and keep her equanimity,

"Then he died...I was 6 at the time. He was coming home late from work when he was jumped by these two guys fresh out, who I guess figured they see a guy with a suitcase and just assumed he must be ballin', and they tried to rob him. Now, my father had also been in the Army at 17 then left when he was 18 once he found out my mother was pregnant, he fought back and managed to hurt one guy pretty badly when the other pulled a gun on him and shot him in the back, but he wasn't dead-" A few more tears strolled down her face and her breathing became more strangled as she looked straight ahead like she was witnessing that very night; picture clear as a movie screen. I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze hoping to bring her back to reality and soothe her heavy heart. She blinked a few times and squeezed my hand back reassuring that she was ok and not about to break down just yet, but never once looked at me.

"They could've just taken what they wanted and left, but no...they decided it would be 'fun' to torture him while he was already down," I winced in pain as her grip on my fingers tightened and tightened while her face took on a look of pure hatred and malice, "they stabbed him multiple times in the stomach, slashed his face and choked him out with his own dog tags, then left him there to die...completely forgetting about why they had confronted him in the first place leaving his wallet and everything-"

"Shantel!" I cried desperately seeking release from her vice grip on my aching hand.

_Personal Note: Never **ever** get on this woman's bad side...could've sworn I heard a snap. _

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." She exclaimed immediately letting go of my hand which was now red and slightly swollen...wouldn't of been surprised if she broke a few bones.

"It's iight...continue." I wheezed massaging the blood flow back to my hand. She nodded and went on with her story not being able to camouflage the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"You know the last thing I said to him before he left that morning was 'I hate you'...just cause he wouldn't take me to my friend's house that weekend and you know why? It was because he had planned on taking us to Sea World that weekend till the next weekend...he was going to surprise me with the tickets that night when he got back..." Her voice cracked as she brought her knees up, this time letting the tears flow freely. It crushed me to see her so hurt...but I did feel slightly better knowing it wasn't my fault. Climbing up farther onto the bed I attempted to comfort her by wrapping an arm around her sunken shoulders and using the pad of my thumb to clear her drenched cheeks; which was successful. She rested her hand on my shoulder and took a few more deep breaths to get herself back under control.

"After that everything just fell apart...once my mom found out she turned to drugs, didn't matter what it was as long as any addict was selling it she'd buy it, and found any guy she could to replace him. She hated me...she said it was my fault that he was taken from us and neglected me completely. She'd never hit me, but I would've preferred that any day. At first it was just free fucks here and there...bringing strange guys over to the house and locking me in my room...I guess she still cared a little at that point. I was about what 9...maybe 10. Then, it turned into a business...the guys would spend nights at our house and it went from one man to small groups at a time. One day I managed to get out of my room and wandered into the kitchen since I hadn't eaten all that day...however, the kitchen was already occupied. Her 'client' was in there clearly high and had the munchies so he ate up pretty much everything in our house. He spotted me; a little girl who already had the body of someone twice her age, and went crazy..." I couldn't help the rage that started to build in me at the thought of a grown ass man taking advantage of a little girl; especially Shantel. It was disgusting.

_Look at you...she's not even your girl-yet-and you're already about to kill some nigga over her-wait a minute...where the fuck did that 'yet' come from?_

"Did he...?" I inquired silently pleading that she would prove my screaming conscience wrong.

"What? No!," She scolded with a look of disgust crossing her face, "he tried. but I managed to escape him and lock myself in my room, hid under the bed till morning...I tried to tell my mother, but of course she didn't believe me...said I was just looking for attention. Her little "business" went on for a long time; first she was just selling her body then it turned into drugs as well...I was struggling with school, had to pay my own fees and it's pretty hard to study when all you can hear is banging on your walls and your mother screaming in the room barely down the hall and you're mind is clouded with the fumes of crack and whatever else she could concoct. Once I turned 15 it took a whole 'nother turn...she stopped locking my door, called me out of my room while her 'client' was still there, making me get dressed up before they came over like she was having a family dinner, and then my birthday came." Her voice mellowed into this eerily calm tone as she got that far off look in her eyes again.

"She made me get in the tub and take a nice, long bubble bath...curled my hair up all nice...gave me this sparkly pink whore dress to put on...and put make-up on my face...she gave me this expensive sweet perfume to put on and I played along like a good little girl completely oblivious to what was going on..." Pausing again, her body started to quake as she shook with what I couldn't distinguish as sadness or anger. I wrapped both my arms around her letting her bury her head in my chest as she took a minute to get herself back under control planting a kiss on her forehead and tightening my grip on her.

"She was going to use me as her personal slut...D-Mac was actually supposed to be my first 'client', but he had a better idea...she sold me to him for a half oz. of weed and a forty." Her voice was slightly muffled, but I understood every word nonetheless. When my parents died I thought I had the most fucked up life and everyone else's life was just so perfect and better off...never once did I take in the thought that someone out there had it worse than me and Huey. If I had maybe that would've helped me gotten through it. I had no idea what to say that would possibly make her believe that everything was alright and erase all of those chapter of her life...all I could do was hold her and sit in silence as she cried into me. Who knows how long she had been holding that in...it's better that she gets it out. The sooner she gets passed it, the sooner she can move on.

"Shantel I...I'm sorry you had to be put through that. No one should ever have to face the struggles that you did, but it did mold you into the beautiful, independent woman you are today that I have come to l-know and I'm glad for that." She glanced up at me through her tear stained face and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Thank you." She whispered snuggling back into my chest as we sat there, not saying a word as I rocked her back and forth like one would comfort a child who just woke up from an awful nightmare.

_Thank god for that save...was I really just about to tell her I love her? I've only know her for what 2-3 days? You can't fall in love with someone you've barely known...can you? Besides, there's no room for love in this profession anyway. Love makes you weak and vulnerable and I have no time for that. _

Suddenly a more important thought came to mind...there was some business I needed to take care of.

_Cindy._

"Shantel...I have something very important to handle, but I will be back...I promise." A look of hurt crossed her face as she slowly nodded and slunk out of my arms and made her way to the bathroom.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I get back, " I ordered, she gave me no response. Getting up I followed her to the bathroom to see her staring at her tainted reflection, "Shantel..." She nodded slightly in response not meeting my eyes. That wasn't good enough. Spinning her around I tilted her head up forcing her to meet my eyes and tried to send the words I couldn't say through my eyes, hoping to get it through to her that I _needed _her to stay. Fear oozed into my heart and subconscious running throughout like venom as the thought of loosing her crawled up into my as well mind; polluting my thoughts. The last thing I wanted was to leave her, especially while she was crushed and as low as she could possibly get, but I had to.

"Promise me." I repeated intensely; keeping my gaze locked firmly on hers. Through her eyes I could see she had got the point and once again left herself hanging out to dry as all her emotions spilled out through her blue orbs, but the main thing I saw was amorousness.

"I promise." She whispered with a small ghost of a smile playing at her lips. I gave her my usual cheeky smirk and delivered another peck to her forehead before I headed for the door.

"I'll be back!" I called out making sure she'd hear before closing the mahogany Canneto door and locking it behind me.

* * *

"CINDY! OPEN THIS FUCKING DO' **NOW** BEFO' I KICK IT DOWN!" I roared pounding on her glacier white apartment door. My voice boomed down the hall bouncing off the doors of everyone on the top floor causing people to peek out their apartments.

"The fuck yall looking at?!" I barked retreating them all back to the comfort of their own rooms. She opened the door a second later with a grin plastered on her face like nothing was wrong and me pounding on her door is a normal "friendly" gesture.

"Reezy! Wassup?" She chimed. Ignoring her feeble attempt to pretend like she was completely innocent and nothing was wrong I strolled past her into the house instantly gripping her arms firmly and slamming her against the door. Her eyes widened in fear and guilt as it finally registered in her mind that I wasn't there for small talk and a drink.

"What the fuck was with that lil' stunt you pulled at my house?!" I growled tightening my grip as she struggled to get out of my vice grip. Her pale vanilla arms shifted from white to a dark plum under my rough fingertips, but I payed no mind since my vision was blocked by a red haze.

"What-what are you talking about?!" She snapped back, stuttering as her body betrayed her; breathing becoming labored and beads of sweat sprinkling her forehead.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME CINDY!" I boomed jabbing my fist into the wall barely an inch from her face leaving a small dent. A searing pain boiled up in my hand as a crack rang through the air. She took the opportunity to flee to her room and didn't make it far when I had her by the arm, flinging her viciously onto the couch like a rag doll. She cowered back as I towered over her; fists balled and face twisted into pure animosity.

"Why. Did. You. Do. It.?" I snarled narrowing my eyes, desperately trying to control the fury exploding inside compelling me to just kill her and end it all now. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to put as much distance as she could between the two of us.

"WHY?!" I barked again making her flinch and nearly fall to the floor.

"Because I was trying to protect you!" She blurted, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. In her eyes I could see it was true, or at least in her logic was true, and she really did believe the words that came out of her mouth. I calmed a little to the point I wouldn't punch anything else, my vision was clearing and I was willing to actually take what she was saying into account.

"And threatening Shantel was protecting me how?" I asked voice a little more restful.

"Why do you care anyway?! She's just some hoe who supposed ta' be _dead_, she was a JOB. Nothing more. I'm yo' best friend an' you putting _her_ befo' me?!" She snapped returning back to the old Cindy, blue eyes blazing. Something about her calling Shantel out of her name spiked my anger again.

"Do NOT change the damn subject and her name is Shan-tel. If you were really my friend you wouldn't be acting like some jealous ass ex. Do you not realize that if you turn her ass in Sage will kill my ass too? Is that what you want?" I spat ready to choke the shit out of her. She glared in response and crossed her arms, but said nothing. Breathing heavily we just stood glaring at each other, a million thoughts passed between us. I couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt that she would pull some shit like this. This was a side of Cindy I had never seen and didn't like...at all.

_I wish I would've found this shit out earlier. I could've just cut her ass off then and it would've never even gotten to this point...there's definitely no going back now. We can never be tight again. _

"You've become attached to this bitch, haven't you?" She implied once again avoiding the matter at hand. That's when it dawned on me...this whole thing had nothing to do with Sage, me or even Shantel. It was all Cindy in her own fucked up world and in McPhearson's world I was her's and Cindy was never one to share. She saw Shantel as an obstacle, one she had to remove in order to get to wme. Don't know why I didn't see it earlier...no wonder lately she had been a little too clingy and affectionate. Always accompanying me on jobs, showing up at my house late at night, wearing all these revealing clothes, constantly wanting to be with me everywhere I went...I thought it was just cause she missed a nigga when in reality she had snapped and gone off the deep end a long time ago. The old Cindy was gone and I doubted she would ever come back.

"I will not tell you again to call her by her name and I wouldn't expect you to understand since all you care about is yourself!" I snarled shooting daggers at her.

"That's where you're wrong...Riley, what happened? It used to be just me and you against the world and then this-this girl comes into the picture and I'm just nothing now...you just gonna throw our friendship away like that? All those times I risked my life for you, bailed you out of jail, saved your ass from Sage and this is how you repay me?" Her voice cracked a little as, for once, she wasn't C-Murph or the infamous McFearsome she was just Cindy. Just like when I first met her in that basketball game, talked shit about her mother and made her cry. She was a regular woman who had feelings and cared. She was vulnerable, letting me see everything she had kept hidden since we were little. I refused to fall for her guilt trip and didn't meet her icy blue eyes which were probably crying s river.

"That Cindy died a while ago..." I was hurt. I was actually deeply saddened by the fact that the girl I had wanted to rule the world with as a child and grew up with for practically all my life was gone. She was pretty much the only one I had left...had to keep my distance from Huey and Jazmine or else anyone and everyone who hated me wouldn't hesitate to go after them, Caesar left and moved back to Brooklyn once high school was over and I hadn't heard from him since. Cindy was the only one I had left and now she was gone as well...I had no one.

_Except Shantel..._

Part of me wasn't ready to just leave all of our history behind...but I had to.

"Riley-" She started, I cut her off before she could try to win me over with the helpless puppy dog face.

"If you _ever _come by my house again I will_ not _hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Understand?" I growled snatching the keys to my house, I had once trusted her with to watch my house and take care of the boys while I was away on business, off the small kitchen counter. Turning around I was about to make sure she got the message when I was met with her lips on mine. I froze. She wrapped her arms around my neck shoving her tongue in my mouth; a kiss I possibly would've accepted once upon a time now just forced a rotten taste in my mouth. Coming to my senses I pushed her off of me and onto the floor spitting every bit of her saliva from my mouth. Even that didn't get rid of the after taste. Wiping my lips I swung the tip of my Retro 13's into her ribs as a scowl crossed my face. Normally I wouldn't hit a woman, but after what she did I no longer saw her as a woman or even a person...she was nothing.

"**Never** do that again." I sneered making my exit before she could stop writhing in pain and try something else.

_Who knows she might've tried to suck my dick next just like her whore ass mother. _

Stepping into the desolate, shabby elevator I pressed the button for the first floor and shoved my hands in my pockets; causing an intense pain to build up in my hand which was most likely broken, but I ignored it. I'd been shot and stabbed numerous times avoiding death since I was born, I could handle a few measely broken bones. There was nothing I wanted more than to just go home, grab a drink, watch some TV and put all this behind me, might as well erase every single memory I had of me and Cindy while I was at it. The past would only make it harder than it already is...and I had better things to worry about. The quicker Cindy McPhearson was just a name that sounded faintly familiar the better.

But there were a few more stops I had to make first.

* * *

Picking myself up off the floor I wiped what little blood there was from my mouth and headed my bathroom to get some concealer for the bruises on my arms that were only getting darker by the second.

_I refuse to let him just move on like that...he belongs with me! He'd know that if it wasn't for that bitch who's blinded him. She prolly been fucking him every night since she got there and that's why he can't think straight. It's her hoe ass fault he's acting all crazy...he's just forgotten what we have that's all...everything we've been through. And the only way to make him see that I'm the one he wants, the one he needs is to get rid of that slut. Riley Freeman will be mine...just like he's always been. _

Finishing the cover-up for my bruises and cleaning my face I got changed into some more business suited clothes, took some Aleve for the agonizing flame that was quickly gnawing at my insides every time I so much as moved and re-did my hair which looked a hot mess. Picking up my phone I sat down on the couch and made a few calls.

_That bitch is gonna be removed from the picture one way or the other. Don't matter to me how it's done as long as it's done...Riley may not like it at first, but once I get him passed all that he'll see that I'm better for him and he wants me just as much as I him. And Cindy McPhearson always gets what she wants. _

* * *

**Alright sooo there's Chapter 8, finally, and I hope it was what you guys' expected if not better. I would really love some feedback on whether or not it was just as good as previous chapters, better, worse, whatever let me know what you think. But, don't be too mean remember it's been a while so I'm a little rusty heehee. This one was a doozy to write, but I think it turned out pretty well. Sorry to all you Cindy lovers out there, but yea she's kind of...twisted in this story. Anyway on to the questions:**

**-Will Shantel make it to her mother's funeral?**

**-Will Cindy give up and heed Riley's warning?**

**-Can Riley really just walk away from he and Cindy's relationship?**

**-Is Riley actually in love?**

**-Will Shantel keep her promise?**

**-What does D-Mac have planned for Riley?**

**-Who's mystery POV was that at the end? (Even though I think we all know that one ;))**

**Until next time (which will hopefully be soon)**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so...hi. Lol, well uhh just FY the chapters are going to take a little more time now (as you can see) since I've hit that time in every story's life; no not writer's block but...idk. Anyway hope you like it and there's probably a few spelling and grammatical errors since I got a little lazy at the last read through, but nobody's perfect, right?.**

**Enjoy. **

******(Oh and shoutout to my favorite reviewers .xox and BreezeBaby93 who are pretty much the only 2 people actually contributing to this story and keeping up with it. Thanks for the love you guys :3)**

* * *

Something was odd.

Stepping into my home that I'd been living in for over 5 years, I couldn't help but feel...uneasy. Had this feeling deep in my gut that something just wasn't right. When you walk into your house you should feel safe and at peace...not like Freddy Krueger could jump out at your ass any minute. Even though it was only 9 the sky was already pitch black; not a cloud or even a star in sight. Pulling the cold metal from the back of my Levi's I cocked the hammer back and gently pushed the door closed. Good thing the house was well built and taken care of or else the floors would creek alerting anyone that they weren't alone in the house. Maneuvering through the darkened halls I directed myself straight for Shantel's room. I could see a faint light gleaming from under her door, but my ears picked up nothing. Taking a deep breath I tapped the door open with the tip of my shoe fully prepared to shoot first and ask questions later. Unexpectedly there was no one to be found. Only thing keeping the room a-lit was the bathroom light.

"Shantel..." I called tightening my grip on the .45 caliber as I made my way toward the bathroom. There was no answer. Sighing in relief I returned the gun to it's rightful place as I casually leaned against the door frame crossing my arms.

"Guess someone had a pretty tiring day..." I mumbled taking in the sights. Her body was engulfed by what used to be a horde of bubbles, but was now diminished to mere suds and water which would've hid nothing from the eyes if it weren't for the slight reddish tint in the water.

_Looks like someone needs to stop buying cheap hair dye._

Her head hung back against the edge of the tub, eyes secured shut and her skin was a little paler than usual. Suddenly a gleam caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Turning my gaze to the small flash of light I noticed a razor on the floor, just below her arm hanging rather limply out the side of the tub, covered in something I was all too familiar with.

"Oh no, no, SHIT!" Lunging forward I hauled her out of the tub and laid her out on the cold tile floor. I was living every man's dream just then, gorgeous naked woman lying in front of me, if not for the little fact she was unconscious and had thin slashes distributed down her wrist that were still bleeding. Every fiber of my being ached with agitation at the possibility of having lost her already, shook with frustration at myself for leaving her and burned with outrage at the actuality that she would do something so stupid and careless. Dashing upstairs I grabbed some rubbing alcohol, scar healing bandages, one of my old shirts to throw on her and placed them on the bed. The only thing on my mind as I ran back to her room was,

_Why?_

"Shantel...c'mon, baby girl, wake up." I quavered carrying her back to my room. Looking down on her cold, emotionless face I felt that sudden pang in my chest that seemed to be popping up a lot lately. Seeing her lying there in my arms so limp felt like an icy hand was gripping at my heart, squeezing it to the point no oxygen or blood could reach. I felt my stomach drop as all the blood drained from my face. The world seemed to stop, the only sound being my breathing and the hammering of my heart desperately seeking air and release from the gut wrenching pain.

"GOD DAMNIT!" The sound of her hoarse, shrill voice was all it took for my vitals to return back to normal. She put up quite a fight as I dabbed the alcohol soaked rag across her open wounds. I hated to admit it but I felt that this was what she deserved...she needed to feel the pain. I had no regrets whatsoever, hopefully it would serve as a lesson. What she did was selfish and dangerous. I understood she was going through a very hard part of her life at that moment, but there was always a silver lining...things could always be worse.

_God, I sound like Huey. _

The Jewel I met that day who wasn't willing to go down without a fight, and one hell of a fight she put up, was obviously long gone...sad cause that was the girl I fell in-like with. Not the one who allowed herself to be broken and wallowed in depression and self-pity. And definitely not the girl who just threw in the towel and decided to take the easy way out. The woman lying before me was a stranger; a coward.

_What about those who need and care about her?...what about me?_

"I wouldn't be doing this if you had any fucking sense, " I snapped clenching my fingers, now coated with her blood, around her slim, pasty wrist tighter. She apparently was still dazed from the lack of blood as her eye lids struggled to stay open and she couldn't focus on me directly; or anything else for that matter, "why'd you do it?" I whispered, trying as hard as I could to keep the rage out of my voice, wiping off the last of her cuts and beginning to wrap the bandages. Waterfalls surged from her eyes and I couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or if she was having another breakdown.

"I was low...just needed it to stop...I just wanted it to stop." She croaked clamping her eyes shut. Her chest oscillating hurriedly as her breathing became unruly and the sound of her heart pounding like the thundering hooves of a thousand wild stallions bounced off the walls. I knew I shouldn't of left her alone...I left her when she needed someone the most and because of that, because of Cindy, I almost lost the one person who actually means...everything to me.

_If I would've gotten home a minute later..._

Her heart slowing down to a somewhat normal pace as her muscles relaxed and her face smoothing out into a beatific, vacant expression brought me out of my thoughts.

"Needed what to stop?" I asked shaking her shoulders fiercely to keep her awake. If I let her doze off now she might not wake back up...and I refused to let that happen.

"The pain." She muttered. My breath hitched in my throat when her icy hand flew out and caught mine in a tremorous grip. I couldn't tell if she was going into shock, by the quaking of her nerves, the coldness and lack of pigment of her skin, or just distressed.

"...what pain?" I managed to get out finally finding my air. Her breathing slowly started to even out as she went limp again. I gripped her hand in mine tighter hoping to get some sort of reaction; a whimper, a tear, a grunt, anything.

"No one cares...no one c-" Her voice trailed off as she went completely still for a few seconds; chest unmoving. She just laid there lifeless...and unfeeling causing me to grip her hand in mines tighter, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her; a whimper, grunt, blink, hell she could've smacked the shit out of me if she wanted; just anything.

"Shantel...Shantel!" I had lost her.

* * *

_1 hour ago_

_I can't believe he left...he just left. _

Hearing the sound of the door closing behind him caused a sharp, chronic pain in my heart. Sighing I climbed back up onto the silk sheets and curled up, letting the light beads inside the pillow soak up my tears.

**_Of course he left. Why would he stay and waste his time on some pathetic girl he's known for, what, 3 days? Four?_**

_He cares...he's different. _

**_Is he? D-Mac doesn't give a damn about you, your family could care less what happens to you and your own mother didn't even want you...you really expect him; a stranger, to be any different? _**

Discarding that logic from my mind I decided a nice, hot bath would probably be best to soothe my shaken nerves...and aching heart. Wrapping my arms around myself I sat and watched the mountain of bubbles rise while brawling with my own personal demons...a battle I was unfortunately losing.

**_Face it...no one misses you, no one needs you and no one cares about you. You lost all that the day your dad died...along with your mother. You might as well just give it all up, save Riley the pain of losing his life while you can. You'd be better off with your father...the only one who probably still loves you. Why stay? _**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I growled digging my nails into my arms, wincing as blood started to trickle down them.

_Physical pain...to soothe the internal._

Turning off the water and removing my clothing as I climbed into the tub I searched my mind to find something...anything that was so much as close a reason to keep living. I found nothing. All my life the only person who showed any type of real interest was my father...he gave me everything; clothes, food, toys...love. All the good memories had of my past life were with him. There were a few with just my mother and I but the bad ones completely outweighed what little good there was. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to find any mental escape from the depressing pessimism that was constantly gnawing at my brain and defiling my core. Only one thing seemed to come to mind that would help...

_No...you swore never to do that again. _

**_What else is there to do? What could you possibly lose? It can't possibly get any worse, just do it...not like you haven't done it before._**

Sighing I laid my head back and tried to focus on relaxing my muscles and my mind. Any other time the heated waters and cool bubbles would calm me, but not now.

_**Not like you haven't done it before...**_

_"Mom...you ok?" I asked clutching the only picture I had of daddy that was still in-tact to my chest like my life depended on it. She looked up at me past her thick lashes, smothered n mascara that was running down her cheeks, eyes bloodshot and narrowed. _

_"What kind of dumbass question is that, Shantel?! You know damn well what day it is!" She snarled slamming the scrapbook of our family photos down on the, once brand new and fine wood, table. All pictures of me were now long gone and put to ash. _

_"I miss him too..." I whispered turning my attention away from her icy, accusing glare full of nothing but hatred as a lone tear streamed down my cheek. Before I could react she was up, off the couch, snatching the photo from my hand and chucking it across the room. _

_"If it weren't for you he'd be here with us! Alive, eating his cake and spending his birthday with me! Because of you he's gone...I lost the only person I ever loved! Knew I should've aborted your ass when I had the chance," Each word was another stab to my heart. I tried to tell myself that she was drunk, high and hurt...she was only speaking out of a broken heart, but there was no excuse I could make up for her...not anymore, "out of my sight. I don't want to see you...and my friend and I ate the last of the leftovers yesterday so have fun finding yourself something to eat. GO." I knew better than to argue with her so I waltzed over to pick up dad's picture and ran towards my room. Didn't get very far when the sound of glass on drywall filled my ears as glass decorated the floor beside my feet. _

_"You weren't worth the 16 hours of labor!" I'd come accustomed to her insults by then and they meant nothing to me. Her words weren't what kept the tears going...it was the fact that she was right. After all my father had done for me, was going to do for me, the last thing I said to him was 'I hate you' and because of my greed and lack of gratefulness he was taken from us. Locking the bathroom door I sunk to my knees staring down at the cracked sculpted face of my dad still in uniform. You could tell by the look of his filthy, baked caramel skin he'd been through hell, but the look of his face was pure happiness; hazel eyes full of awe and piece of mind while his lips were turned up into a big Cheshire cat grin._

_"Daddy, I-I'm so sorry." I sobbed embracing the picture closer to my chest. The pain was unbearable, it hurt worse than any insult my mother could ever throw at me, any beer bottle she could chuck at me. Guilt washed over me like tidal waves ripping over a mass of rocks perched at the edge of the sea. I could barely make anything out through my blurred eyesight...but what did catch my attention was the gleaming silver razor sitting at the edge of the rusted porcelain sink. I'd seen people do it on TV, but never actually considered it as an option. However, if it's supposed to help numb the pain then...what's the worse that could happen? _

Just one cut...

_Sighing I grabbed the razor off the sink I placing dad's picture face down beside me. Bad enough I got him killed, didn't need him seeing me...like this. Positioning the razor over my wrist I kept my attention focused on anything else besides what I was about to do. The first cut stung, but was too thin to draw any blood. Biting the inside of my cheek I slowly slid the razor across my wrist; the additional pressure causing the skin to burn as it rifted. It hurt, but the pain was nothing I couldn't handle._ _Watching the blood drip down my arm my vision started to blur as a sort of tranquility came over me. It was like flying up into the sky, past the clouds, past the stars, over the universe and past the heavens. I'd never felt so relieved and at peace in my life; my mind was completely absent, consumed by the thrill of affliction. The more cuts I made the more far off my mind and body got. In no time I was lying on the cold tile floor; numb and blissful, a small puddle of blood slowly enclosing around me, but I payed no mind. The only thing I could focus on was the high of natural drugs stifling my mentality and the stupor of sorrow._

* * *

Opening my eyes my hand flew straight to my wrist which was now neatly wrapped and my naked body was concealed under a Bull's jersey which clearly wasn't mine by the size and scent...and I've always been more of a Heat/Laker's fan myself. Rolling over I was met with what I recognized as a Rilakumma teddy bear; it was a light creamish color holding a heart as pink as the blush on it's cheeks. I'd wanted one ever since I was a kid and that spoiled bitch Aaliyah from down the block always had to bring hers over and practically shove them in my face ...D-Mac had bought me just about fifty, but not one of them measured even close to how much this one meant to me.

_Riley..._

A broad smile broke out across my face as I held the toy close to my chest and made my way downstairs.

_I've got a lot of explaining to do._

Mentally groaning I tried to think of how to explain why I was half-dead in my-er his bathtub with slit wrists and came to the conclusion that there was just no way to do that without it sounding fucked up. Part of the reason why was that...I wasn't even completely sure why I did it. That wasn't me...at all. I was a fighter not a runner, I wasn't raised to run from anything or to look for the nearest exit. My father taught me better than that.

"Hey..." I mumbled taking a seat next to him on the couch not once daring to meet his eyes. I couldn't help, but notice the bottle of Hennessy in his hands half empty; figured it would probably be gone before we finish talking by the way he kept chugging it down.

"Hey...is that really all you have to say?" By the way his voice slurred slightly and he was still able to speak in full sentences I knew he wasn't drunk...yet. Just tipsy.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut praying this conversation would end soon.

"I want you to tell me what the fuck happened in there." His voice was calm and at an average level, but any fool with common sense would know he was fuming on the inside.

"I was...low." I responded scooting a little further away from him just in case he, or the liquor, decided to lash out. Seeing him in this state reminded me a little of those days when D-Mac would come home from another failed "business" meeting and drink himself into a rage. He never took anything out on me but to watch him abuse everyone else was scary.

"So you decided it would be smart to kill yourself?" He questioned with a little more bark as he took another swig.

"What? NO! I wasn't trying to commit suicide!" I exclaimed finally building up the courage to turn and meet his stormy brown eyes. If that was really what he thought then maybe I was already too late to redeem myself.

"That's what it looked like to me." He spat nearly finished with the bottle. Normally I would be able to see what he was thinking through his eyes, but they were clouded by his buzz. The only emotion I could clearly see was anger and confusion.

"Look, I just wanted an escape ok." I snapped back narrowing my eyes. I expected this from him, but that didn't mean I was anywhere near ready to deal with his judgement.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was? YOU COULD'VE** KILLED** YOURSELF! What if I wouldn't of got home in time? Then what?!" He exploded slamming the bottle down on the table beside him causing me to flinch. Of course he was right, but I didn't need him beating into me what I already knew.

"I WOULDN'T OF LET IT GET THAT FAR...not like anyone would've missed me anyway." The last part I whispered, but he still managed to catch on. He had my arms in a vice grip before I could register what was happening.

"You just don't get it do you? Do I have to spell it out for you before you realize that. I. Live. For. You. For the last few days I haven't been able to think straight or get so much as a decent nights sleep because you keep popping into my mind. The reason I'm so hell bent on protecting you and keeping you with me is because for some reason every time I'm away from you I get this pain like someone stuck a knife in my chest and just keeps twisting and twisting, when I'm with you I feel like a kid on Christmas morning and that night when we slept together...it was the happiest moment of my life. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm not ready to lose that so it would really mean a lot to me if you could manage to not die. That too much to ask?" His tone was hard and flat, but the way he looked at me said it all. I never thought in a million years that he would feel something more than lust, toward any woman, especially for me. And it never once crossed my mind that he would be physically or mentally able to admit it to either of us. Hearing him say it caused a deep stirring in me that had my stomach churning, heart pounding and my mind floating. Without a second thought I grabbed his face and crashed my lips onto his. It took him no time to catch on; his hands slid down from my arms to my waist as he roughly pushed me back onto the couch and wasted no time before taking control. My pulse began to gallop at quadruple time, making up for all the beats it had missed while it finally sunk in that this was the moment I had been craving ever since I met those chocolate eyes, caramel skin, soft maple lips, chiseled face and enormous muscles. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I ever could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue as I frantically opened my mouth inviting him in to a fiery dance of wild passion between the two, a low moan escaping my lips**.** His lips traveled down past my chin, collarbone and my neck to my chest and I started to feel breathless in a new way as moisture emanated from my nether region. There was nothing sweet or steady about the kiss. This was something we both wanted-no needed. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable and when his lips abandoned my skin I couldn't help the longing and in-completion that came over me.

"Go get dressed." He ordered delivering a final peck to my lips and then climbing off the couch; taking the Hennessy with him.

"Asshole."

* * *

**Sooo there's the 9th chapter...lot of stuff going on I know. Welp good news is Riley finally admitted his feelings aaannnddd they kissed! Yaaayyy! Took me a while to write this because, I'm gonna be honest, from the beginning none of this was planned out (except for the main plot). For the past 9 chapters all this has been straight off the top of my head :/ which is probably a bad thing. But, so far so good and I'll see how long I can keep this up lol. And I hope no one took offense to the whole cutting thing and what Riley just so happened to think about it. Now, I'm not gonna lie and say I have nothing against it, but please if there's anyone reading this who cuts please don't there's a better way to deal with your personal issues. Talk to someone, write them down, find something constructive to do just please anything but that. And now it's QUESTION TIME!**

**-Why does Shantel need to get dressed?**

**-Where are they going?**

**-Will Riley renege on his feelings?**

**-Where is their relationship going from here?**

**-Did Riley mean what he said or was it the Hennessy talking?  
**

**-Wtf is Cindy up to?**

**That is all for now, bye bye! :)**

**P.S.-Reviewing is pretty much the only way of showing me that you're actually reading the story and letting me know how to make it more interesting for YOU guys and if it's even worth continuing. If you don't do that then...oh well. **

**Until next time.**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	10. Chapter 10

Even after she'd gone I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around what just happened. I could still hear the pounding of her heartbeat, still smell the sweet pea she'd been soaking in, still taste her soft, yet strong zest for love, still feel the spark of her plump, pink lips. It did hurt my pride a little though that s_he _kissed _me. _

_Now I'm stuck with this boner...and nothing to do with it...great. _

Tossing the Hennessy bottle aside I was about to head upstairs for a cold shower when Shantel emerged from her bedroom. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her; her red hair was pinned back, blue eyes back and sparkling, she wore a black hi-low dress leaving her tanned ladders to heaven out on display, neckline cut short and lace cutouts on the sides down to her hip showing off her curves, along with the elegant rose painting her hip, a brown crop leather jacket, black platform booties spikes along the back and a gold chain caught in the tight crevice between her rather large cleavage practically begging for attention. Luckily we were going somewhere where there wouldn't be a lot of people...cause if so I definitely wouldn't approve of that outfit.

_Can't have a bunch of horny ass niggas staring at my girl...except me. _

"Care to tell me where we're going?" She asked raising a brow and perching her hands on her wide hips. I smirked.

"You wanna ask questions or you wanna get going?," I countered strolling past her and out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her eyes do their signature roll as she stuck her tongue out at me, "Real mature." Heading out to the car the perfect idea popped into my head. I had to take her somewhere...beautiful; somewhere that would show her just what there is she has to live for since apparently she'd forgotten that in the last few hours.

"I don't like not knowing where I'm going." She whined sitting beside me in the passenger seat. The bear that I got for her resting in her lap made me smile. At first I thought she wouldn't like it since we're not some silly teenagers in puppy love, but seeing her already so attached to caused my heart to flutter.

"Oh, hush and make sure your car seat is strapped in," I teased not expecting the soft plush to impact my face as I started the car, "you are so lucky I don't hit women." I grumbled pulling out of the smoothly paved driveway.

_Ha...that's a load of shit._

"Oh please. You know you don't stand a chance against me...I'd just kick your ass again." She declaimed with a devilish grin on her face. I snorted at that. That was never a fair fight, to be honest, anyway. But I will get my revenge...one way or another.

"About that...I want a re-match." I piped up shooting a quick glance over at her just in time to catch her send me a look that said, 'Are you serious?' She really didn't think I could win against her in a fight...she was that cocky.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to knock her down a few feet. _

"How about we make this a little interesting?" Stopping at the light I turned to face her leaning on the arm rest. Staring into her oceanic blues that twinkled with amusement as she inched forward and placed her hands under her chin.

"So, what's the proposal exactly?" She asked lowering her voice as she looked up at me through her thick lashes; eyes smoldering with lust and an almost animalistic thirst as if she'd been starved for years . We would definitely be finishing what we started earlier.

"If I win...you have to do anything and _everything _I say for the next month and if you win-"

"I want the bedroom." She intejected grabbing me by my collar and pulling me even closer to her. Her intoxicating scent filling my nose and having her in such close proximity caused my breath to hitch in my throat as her lips gently glided across mine. The only thing stopping me from taking her right there being traffic.

"You-you already have a bedroom..." I sputtered trying to get a hold on my unruly breathing. Sensing my difficulty she smiled, a cheeky smile, and leaned even closer whispering in my ear,

"You didn't hear me correctly...I want _your _bedroom," She purred grazing her lips across my ear, softly nibbling at the skin causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up as my body temperature rose to feverish heights, "that is if you're up for it..." She added pulling back to meet my eyes once more, brow raised, challenging me. And I was never one to refuse a challenge. Quickly regaining my composure I sat back in my seat and shrugged.

"Fine." Honking started to echo throughout the streets as more cars piled up behind us. Releasing my foot off the brakes I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I took deep breaths to get my body back under my control. As we started back on the road she gave me a quick peck on the cheek followed by a giggle. Dealing with her I could already tell I was going to have to work on my game...and my resistance or else she was going to end up being the one wearing the pants of this relationship. And no man wants that...except maybe Huey, but he has no choice it's in his nature.

"You know that wasn't fair, right?" I scolded biting my cheek. This woman was turning out to be more than I could handle by the minute.

"Payback's a bitch." She responded with what I recognized as _my_ trademark smirk on her face.

_I've created a monster._

Shaking my head I kept my eyes on the road as I still tried to figure out just where exactly I was going to take her. Probably something that should've been done earlier, but there's not many "beautiful" places to go in Maryland after 11. If I had a private jet I'd gladly take her halfway around the world, but turns out they aren't handing those out to many black people. I had half a mind to just turn around. I was just about to head for the nearest exit off the highway when something out the corner of my eye brought the perfect idea to my attention.

"Would you please tell me where the hell we're going?" She groaned throwing her head back against the headrest. I really hoped she wasn't going to be like this for the whole ride, and we had quite a ways to go, cause if so she would definitely drive me to the point of insanity.

"How about you just sit back and enjoy the ride...listen to some music." I suggested turning on the radio. She rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders back in submission. Thank God.

"Ugh fine." She fiddled through the stations looking for something to listen to. Wasn't much to listen to really...all there was were old hits from the 70-90's. Finally she stopped on this one station, but it was the last thing I expected her to be listening to.

_Butterflies is what I feel inside  
And every time is like my first time (oo wee)  
And I can't never find the words to say  
You're the perfect girl  
You were made for me  
It's so easy to love you baby  
We're compatible, incredible and natural we are  
And girl I've never felt this way before  
From the bottom of my heart  
Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are_

_The reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl_  
_Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes_

"Seriously?" I asked raising a brow. I mean I like to listen to my fair share of throwbacks I grew up with too, but...I wasn't really in the mood for Charlie Wilson. Her lack of response started to worry me a bit. No smartass remark, no sarcastic retort, not even a snort.

"You o-" My question was cut short when I caught sight of the tear rolling down her cheek. Crying is something she'd been doing a lot lately...and I didn't like it. Music apparently wasn't the right decision I was about to turn the radio off when her hand grasped mine mid-reach.

"No, it's fine," She reassured wiping her face as she laced our fingers together. The contact was simple, but even that small gesture was enough to set my nerves on edge, "My father loved this song...he sang it to me every night." She sniffed with a small smile. As soon as all this was over I made up my mind to take her to her old house...and her father's grave. She needed closure or else she'd be miserable for the rest of her life and hold it all till the pain and regret made her bitter and I definitely wasn't having that.

"Where did you say you lived, again?" I asked already setting my plan into place. It was bad enough she was gonna miss her mother's funeral...if she even wanted to go.

"I didn't...but I was born in Georgia and then we moved to Detroit before my first birthday and I grew up there." She explained fiddling with the ears on her teddy bear, radio soon forgotten. Georgia? That I was not expecting.

"You don't strike me as a Georgia gal." I teased. She really didn't though, at least not facial wise, but that explained her perfect hourglass figure. Everybody knows the thickest girls come from down South.

"Then you obviously haven't had my peach cobbler." She chuckled laying her head back, eyes closed, breathing even.

"You'll have to make some for me sometime then," Good thing where we were headed was right off the next exit, I wasn't one to sit in one place for too long unless it's home on the couch...or in bed...or eating in the kitchen. She nodded in response with a grin as she peered out the window at the vast trees and the glistening moon staring back at her causing her bright blue eyes to glow, "Alright, we're here. Out." I order pushing her out the door. She rolled her eyes, but put up no argument.

"You know this ordering thing is gonna have to stop." She grumbled wrapping her arm around my waist as I set mine around her shoulder's.

"Ok, ok...you know you're on lockdown, right?" I added raising a brow as she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?!" She snapped digging her manicured nails into my side, which I admit hurt, but I didn't let it phase me.

"You heard me. From now on, until I can trust you, you're on suicide watch." I chided ignoring her nails gnawing at my ribs and the incredibly pissed look she had aimed at me.

"You have _got_ to be joking..." She growled. If only I was...now that she was mine I wasn't about to lose her because she wanted to be childish. Maybe someday I'd be able to leave her alone with sharp object in close proximity, but definitely not anytime soon.

"Do I look like I'm joking? I don't want you anywhere near a razor, plastic bag, butter knife, fork, safety scissors, whatever. Hell, you're gonna be eating with plastic spoons and sleeping in bubble wrap until further notice." I firmly stated leaving no room for further argument which she, thankfully, didn't bother to put up. Sighing she shielded her eyes under her heavy lashes as she started to walk ahead.

"Shantel...," I started grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to me. By the way she refused to look at me and guarded herself I could tell she was having another one of those self-pity moments where she hated herself and just wanted to curl up in a corner, but I couldn't let her draw back from me-again-she needed to know I was there...always there, "I'm not doing this to punish you-" I paused lifting her chin up and forcing her to meet my eyes, "I'm doing this because I _can't _lose you-not again." Her eyes brightened shortly as she gave me a small, gentle smile before lifting herself up on her tippy-toes to kiss me on my cheek.

"I know." She replied taking the lead again. Leaving me dumbfounded and unsatisfied behind her.

"Really? That's all I get?" I groaned crossing my arms as she peeked at me over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I kissed you on the cheek, didn't I? Anyway, care to tell me where we are?" She asked raising a brow as she crossed her arms as well. If this is how she was now I couldn't imagine how things are gonna be when we're married and have children...hard enough dealing with her I couldn't imagine dealing with a mini more spoiled, blunt version of her...and yet at the same time there's nothing I wanted more.

"Alright, fine," I gently led her down the dimly lit path to the center of well-everything, "Keep your eyes closed," I added, quickly running over to grab a little something for her, "Ok...open them."

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my 'knight in shining armor' standing in front of me with...a rose in his hand as blue as my eyes in his hands. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, but it was nothing compared to the marvels around me. Sitting right behind Riley was, what appeared to be vintage, a granite fountain twice his size with an enormous swan perched at the back of it, water pouring from his mouth, with two small pools and one big one at the bottom, which was home to a few koi fish, frogs, small turtles and lotus flowers, and the every inch of it was rimmed in gold. Though even that couldn't compare to all the flourishing floral trees guarding the huge garden and home to so many different birds that fluttered to life as the lights flicked on. There was every color of the rainbow, and everything in between, you could think of dancing around in those trees. A few even flew down to greet us chirping sweet welcome's into our ears as they soon flew back to their bed's and nestled back into their deep slumber's. But to top it all of, the real icing on the cake was the thousands of exotic flowers growing around us fully bloomed. There were roses in all colors, shapes and sizes, tulips, azaleas, lilacs, hyacinths, hydrangeas, amaryllis, lillys and so many more. I couldn't even imagine how they managed to grow so many different kinds with all their different needs in one place.

"Oh my god, Riley, it's...it's beautiful." I whispered, tears of amazement and joy pouring from my eyes as I inattentively brought both my hands up covering the big grin on my face. And to think that I would've missed something as magnificent as this if I would've actually...

"I hope those are tears of joy..." Riley interrupted my thoughts, rose still in hand, followed by a nervous laugh and a half-smile which was really cute. Without warning I jumped into his arms and, if it was possible, my smile got bigger as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"Of course...thank you," I murmured nearly choking on all the happiness and love that was blocking off my esophagus and clouding my vision. This was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. In a flash everything I had once let drag me down had vanished and all that was left was me and him. He was the only thing I had now...the only one I really cared about and the only one I truly couldn't live without. The man standing in front of me now was all I needed to be happy and to be able to live my life without fear, without hate and now because I have him I'll never have to live without love ever again, "I love you so much." In the middle of a garden at 12 midnight, alone, was the last place I visioned saying those three words...but now was a more perfect time than any other. As soon as he set me down I regretted it. The look on his face was completely blank. I searched his eyes about a hundred times and found nothing. I nearly winced as a tight pinching gnawed at my heart as it broke.

"I'm sorry I-I-thought-" His lips joining with mine cut me off as he ran his hands down to my ass and hoisted me up, my legs automatically locking themselves around his waist. Unlike back on the couch this kiss was more sensual and slow, but still held all the passion, if not more, as our little make-out session in his living room. My entire body was filling up with warmth and light that seemed to flare from the spark of his lips on mine and I couldn't get enough of it. Since he had no problem holding me up I allowed my hands to become a little more useful traveling up under his shirt and across his chest. From the light breeze that had been swirling around us all night they had became chilled causing a stirring in him from the shocking contact. He gripped me tighter as a low growl escaped his lips causing me to smile and that same urge that had been eating at me for the past days to erupt as the warmth that was building in me exploded in an all out inferno. He smirked sensing my sudden impulse and broke the kiss, setting me back down on the ground. My bottom lip jutted out as I crossed my arms over my chest, as best to my ability, and lowered my lashes giving him the wounded puppy look. He only chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist and leaned down to place one last kiss on my forehead.

"I lo-"

_ Love hunt me down_  
_I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_  
_And feed me spark me up_  
_A creature in my blood stream chews me up_  
_So I can feel something_

I mentally groaned at the fact that my perfect moment was just ruined. I didn't want to answer it, but looking up into his eyes I saw that he was also a little disappointed, but he understood and wanted me to answer it.

"Sorry." I apologized pulling my phone out from the leather jacket pocket and jabbing at the green 'Answer' button, not even bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"What?!" I snapped now clearly irritated.

_Whatever this is it better be good. _

For a few seconds there was nothing coming from the other end, but silent breathing and then I heard the very thing that had been haunting my dreams since Riley pretty much kidnapped me,

"Now, now...is that anyway to talk to your caretaker and _boyfriend?_" His rough emotionless voice sent a chill down my spine as my heart immediately stopped.

_Oh, no...no, no, no. God, please **NO**..._

"How-how d-did you f-find me?" I croaked frozen in place. Riley immediately went on alert looking around before leaning down to my eye level mouthing 'Who is it?' even though we both clearly already knew the answer, however neither of us was ready for this moment.

"Oh, Jewel...you should know better. Anyway, I just called to see how you were doing, which was actually unnecessary since I can already _see _how you're doing. Nice to know that little bastard is taking care of you...though I have to say it was a waste of time and money since you'll both soon be dealt with...well enjoy your little freedom, babe, cause it will not last long." Before he even hung up my phone was on the ground next to my feet and I had Riley's wrist in mine heading straight for the car. Nearly falling to my knees as I struggled to control my breathing and my heart which was beating at ridiculously high, fatal, speeds. My vision becoming blurry as a dizziness started setting in.

"We need to go, NOW!"

* * *

**I gotta say I got a little lazy with this one (hope it's not that noticeable). It's starting to get a little harder writing in Riley's POV than Shantel's (since she's my character duhh), but I'm trying to still make it as detailed, well written-out, understandable, in character (well at least close) and real as Shantel's is soo I could really use some feedback on that. And I know I said I'd try to try to make it to 25 chapters but ehh now I'm not so sure...I'll definitely try to make it to 20 but I'm so sure how long I can drag it out cause I don't wanna drag it out too far to the point it just gets boring and a bunch or worthless words. But good news if I do cut it short then the sequel (which I am thinking really strongly about doing) will most certainly be longer. Soo I hope it's still maintaining the same uhh whatever it is you guys' have liked about it since I first started writing (drew a little mind blank there lol). And no questions this chapter since it's 2 am and I'm really tired, but until next time **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


End file.
